Rise Of Whirlpool
by Dexter-83
Summary: The cold unforgiving truth came out that warped the blonds mind. He meets his long lost grandfather and is now determined he will show the elemental nation an Uzumaki's might and rebuilt whirlpool. Join Naruto on his journey to rebuilds the whirlpool, story starts from the very beginning. Itachi trained, PowerfulxCunningxNaruto, NarutoxHinataxKarin & Sharingan Naruto. Must Read
1. Prologue

**(Author note – In my story Naruto will be very smart, powerful and cunning . In the story is kyuubi sealed in Naruto would not be friendly to him for a while but gradually came to understand each other. Also Naruto will be a manipulating bastard at some points in this story. Also the story would be updated once or rarely twice a week.)**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

"What a beautiful view it is… I had no idea it would look as such after it was finished." A young man said, looking down proudly at the happy and lively rebuilt village of Whirlpool which was destroyed in the third shinobi war.

"And to think this place 'My forefather's homeland' which I now call my home was nothing but a place filled with debris until a few years ago … what a sad thought." He then turned around.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there... Do I always space out like this you ask?"

"Uh...No, I don't it's just that I tend to sometimes get lost in my thoughts and talk to myself when I am alone… Why am I here you ask? You want to hear my story hmm?"

Pause.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not a fairy tale or something like that. It may have a happy ending but to reach it there was a lot of blood being spilled… Hmm Okay, even now you want to hear my story then I guess I could tell you, but don't say that I didn't warn you beforehand." He stated.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But a very few people calls me by that name, my loyal people and friend call me Uzumaki-sama out of respect and some fear but mostly respect and my enemies well… if any of them are left alive which I doubt, they know me by the nick names White Lightning, Bloody Wind or The Untailed biju conqueror cool isn't it."

"Why those nick names you ask? Well that's because I can do some cool and flashy justus with lightning and wind. And The Untailed biju conqueror well I got that after killing Hoshigaki Kisame and that also during the chunin exams in that was held in Cloud. "

"O boy… what a battle it was flashy and loud as I like it to be but in the end I killed Kisame in front of a whole ninja village and that were I got the nick name from. Well you must know the deal, kill a famed shinobi in front of someone and give it enough time to spread and you get a nice and flashy nick name. Sometime I even wonder who could think of these flashy names."

A Soft wind blew in his face and Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Ah, wonderful night indeed…" He exclaimed. "Oh! I guess I was about to get lost in the road of life again but fortunately I didn't. Hmm…Where was I."

"Yes!... Why do I space out all the time you ask? Well, it's because I'm a kage, a husband, a father and much more and I have a lot to think about in my free time which you are clearly interrupting …"

The young man sighed. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now, well then let me start my story from the very beginning. You see, it all started when my so called father…"

 **Flashback**

Twenty two years back. Konohagakure no Sato…

October 10th

Kushina's body was in agony after giving birth to a child and kyuubi been ripped out of her body it felt like she had just fought an army of Gai in an all out Taijustu battle. It was then she realized she was going to die.

How could she not The Kyuubi was ripped out of her body by the masked man and was now standing in front of her ready to rip her apart, she was also bleeding heavily and her pulse was dropping dangerously. All in all this was the worst situation she had ever been into but she was fortunate enough that Minato reached her before Kyuubi could kill her.

Then he used **Hiraishin** teleport them both to the safe house which was built by them and as soon as she and Minato flashed in the room she heard a baby's cry. Her eyes immediately focused on the crib in the room "Give him to me Minato." She said weakly as Minato helped her to lie down on the bed.

"Kushina, you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest or else you're going to die!" said Minato.

She held out her arms pleading "Minato give me our son."

Frowning Minato put the wrapped child into his mother's arms "All right, but only for a moment. Then you have to rest. Also I will be back shortly I have to eliminate the masked man who is trying to destroy the leaf and (sigh) then there is also Kyuubi to be dealt with." Then he disappeared in a Yellow Flash.

With Minato gone Kushina now carefully looked at her son and smiled down at him. He had his father's eyes and her looks also he looked so innocent "Shhh…, hush now my little one… my little Naruto. Your mother is here and everything is all right." And as she held him he quieted down.

It stunned her just how much she loved him. "Everything is all right my little one." She whispered to him and embraced him like her life was dependent on her.

As Naruto quieted Kushina looked down at herself and the sight of all that blood seeping out of her body bothered her; she need immediate a surgery or she was going to die from all the blood loss. "I cannot die here... not now leaving Naruto to live a life alone without knowing what a mother's love is." At the thought she embraced Naruto tightly and a stream of tears fell down from her face knowing that even against her wish she would die today.

"Being a mother for only ten minutes and already leaving my son alone, what a mother I am Naruto-chan." Kushina commented weakly as she stroked his son's cheeks and wept openly.

"I know I would be leaving you all alone in this world Naru-chan but don't worry your father will take good care of you and would keep you safe and happy just like I would... if I had a chance."

In a way she was jealous of her husband, jealous that Minato could spend each and every day with their son while she would be lying below the ground dead.

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan that I won't get to see you grow up!" she sobbed heavily, spitting up blood as she did so. Not once in her entire life had she been this upset. Not even when she found out she was going to have the Kyuubi sealed inside her and she couldn't believe she was this upset on the day that was supposed to be the best day of her life!

Kushina looked crestfallen as she stroked his sons cheeks, then a spark of what could only be hope ignited in her eye, "I may not be able to stand with you while you face difficulties in your life Naru-chan ...but maybe… maybe I can help you facing them." Kushina said as she shakily began to draw seal on Naruto's forehead using her blood.

Kushina didn't know why but she just knew her son would need all the help he can get after she pass to afterlife maybe it was maternal instincts that told her or whatever it maybe, she would do anything to make sure her child was safe.

She smiled weakly at her son as she began to finish up the seal. She was slightly happy that even without her presence in Naruto's life she could give her son a small amount of protection from the cruel, hard and mean world. This seal will be the present form her side, a sort of compensation to Naruto for not being able to take care of him, to love him, protect him while he is growing.

The seal she was drawing if it works well…she didn't knew if it would work as it was the first time anyone has ever used it. But if it works she would be able to help Naruto even after her death as through it she will be able to give Naruto the skills to protect himself...the seal she was drawing will infuse her chakra with Naruto chakra and copy her memories she wanted to Naruto's brain while he himself would not axis to those memories as it would be sealed but Naruto will gain be able to her instincts, her experiences and her talents.

She hoped it would enough to protect him; well having instincts of a veteran shinobi will do wonders in protection Naruto. Though he will think the instincts of his own but it will be her experiences that make him have those instincts. He'll be incredibly talented in most ninja art because he'll unknowingly will have years of experience in the fields.

He'll fight like she does or almost like she does till he reach to her level and from there on he could branch out and gain his own abilities and skill or train using her instincts to take her skill level she gave him even higher than her own and the best part was that she sealed some her life force within the seal so that she can at least once she can see her little baby when he needed her most like when experiencing a great emotional pressure like his first kill.

With shaking hands she laid Naruto on her chest as she finished drawing the seal and hugged him expressing a mother's love for her child. She then started to say some final words to her son so that she could rest in peace.

"Naruto...as you grow up don't be picky and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day, stay warm and I know as a Uzumaki we love ramen but you should also eat healthy and green vegetables not just ramen. Also don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep...and make friends."

"You don't need a lot of friends; just a few would work...ones that you can really trust. Also I wasn't very good at it so I hope you to keep up with your studies. Also you need to train hard though it would be easier to you than other though my instincts but even then train to your best and I would be proud of you." she then felt her life force slipping out of her and she felt sleepy but she kept on speaking.

"Remember everyone has strengths and weaknesses...so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers at the academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into a savings account, No alcohol until your twenty. Too much can ruin your health so drink in moderation."

"Another prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but...all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. It's only natural to take an interest in girls but don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone like me well speaking of the tree prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know."

"Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have confidence to make that dream come true! Also don't trouble your father too much he can be a little snappy sometimes but he is an good man and well take good care of you."

"Oh! There's so much more I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you to see you laugh, to see you cry, to comfort you and much more but I am sorry but I can't I wish I could so let hope the seal would work and we may see meet again. I love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaza and you are my son, I love you the most and nothing could change that ever not even Kami." As she finished, she thought of Minato.

She smiled apologetically think of her husband, "Minato, I'm sorry take care of yourself and Naruto and I love you." She said hoping her words reach him somehow. She then looked at naruto lying on her chest looking at her with his piercing blue eyes and a lone tear slid down her eyes, she pulled Naruto up kissed his forehead and lied him back down on her chest hugging him again.

Kushina started to tear up again, "Oh, I want to see you grow up so bad!" She cried and pushed the last of her chakra in the seal and said, "I love you, Naruto." then the seal activated and dissolved into Naruto's skin signaling that the seal has been successfully activated and it also took her live due to chakra exhaust all while hugging her son dearly and the seal .

This was the scene that Minato saw when he returned to the safe house. The bed soaked in his wife's blood while she was hugging their son to her chest dearly. He then quickly decided to break the news to Kushina that both of them have to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto using **'Fuinjutsu: Demonic Bind Seal'** but when he got no answer he began to get worried he then checked her pulse but couldn't feels any he checked again and got the same results as before.

"Shit…. Bitch died" ( **A/N: Yes, Minato called Kushina bitch. You ask why? Well keep reading and you will get to know why after a few chapters.** )

"I could care less if she dies but what should I do now; How to seal Kyuubi into Naruto?"

"AAAAA…." Minato shouted in frustration "She could have died after sealing Kyuubi but not now… (sight) but now with her dead there is no one left that can perform **'Fuinjutsu: Demonic Bind Seal' (** the jutsu needs two people to perform) with me and that leaves only one alternative for me **'Hakke no Fuin shiki!'** but using it will kill me and I…I couldn't die here; I have so many things left to do so many tasks to accomplish no." Minato said in disbelieve that he the strongest person present in the elemental Nation was about to submit himself to death.

After a few minutes he came out of shock then he unashamedly separated Naruto form Kushina's dead arms and held the baby up in front of him.

"You piece of a trash this all is happening because of you and your fucking mother." He said to Naruto

"I knew I should have known better that listening to sensei's so called 'sex tips' about the fun having sex unprotected or should have convinced that bitch to go get an abortion but No! I have to follow those fucking orders. Fuck orders and now you son of a bitch you are the end product of it. Not only that but now I have to sacrifice my life to sealing the Kyuubi inside you. Well at least there is one good thing in all this 'Konoha think of me like a hero' and that is all that matters to me at last" after the speech Minato disappeared with Naruto in a flash.

 **Konoha**

Inside Konoha walls was the Great Nine Tailed fox trying to destroy the village while battling with leaf shinobi's who were trying their home the Hidden Leaf Village. In the front defense line where most of Konoha Shinobi's trying to defend their village and it did not take long before all the Shinobi's stationed in the village came there face to face with the Kyuubi no Yoko (The Nine Tailed Fox).

Kyuubi no Yoko the greatest of all the Biju (Tailed Beasts) and the most feared, whose strength was so great that a single swipe from just one of its Nine Tails could raise Tsunamis and flatten Mountains. But even then the Shinobi's stationed in the village there held their ground.

The Konoha Shinobi's fought as best they could against the demon by firing jutsu's after jutsu's and throwing weapons at the great demon but the demon either was not affected by their attacks or would just heal from any wounds that were caused by their attack which were minor, the most that Konoha Shinobi's were doing were slowing the creature down and even then it was costing them lives of many of their comrades.

After about five minutes fighting, Konoha was losing the battle as Kyuubi was has already destroyed one fourth of the village and Konoha has also lost many shinobi's and civil's.

It was there that Sarutobi who was standing on the top of hokage tower and watching the battle with growing concern as he knew that if something was not done soon then the Kyuubi would destroy the village with not even a trace leaving behind.

As he watched the battle he was soon joined by the ANBU captain who was currently commanding the frontline defense and was called back by Sarutobi to report, the ANBU captain wore a Tiger shaped mask.

"Tiger report what going on" ordered Sarutobi.

"Hai, currently over half of our main forces are either dead or wounded and we are being pushed back further and further, at the current rate our defense line will be completely destroyed in about twenty minutes or half an hour at best" replied Tiger.

"Where's Minato? He was supposed to be out there leading the defense forces" asked Sarutobi since he had grown concern at what happen to his successor when he did not see Gamabunta or any of the other great Battle Toads battling against the Kyuubi.

"The Hokage-sama was with us when we first clashed with the Kyuubi but after about five minutes into the battle when kyuubi fired a bijudama(Tail beast boom) Hokage-sama used **Hiraishin** and teleported it somewhere else but before he left he told me that he was leaving me in charge of the defense forces and ordered me to have our forces hold back the Kyuubi for as long as possible and give him enough time so that he was returning to the village to prepare a Jutsu that would stop the Kyuubi." answered Tiger.

This of course confused Sarutobi since he was unaware of any such justu that was powerful enough to stop the greatest of all the Biju's.

But despite their confusion Sarutobi quickly decided to take charge of the situation.

"Tiger! I want you to head back to the frontlines and continue to have the defense forces to hold the Kyuubi back until the Yondaime Hokage arrives" ordered Sarutobi in a commanding tone of voice and with a powerful aura around him. One that no one has seen in Sarutobi in many years which reminded the ANBU captain of why he was called Shinobi no Kami (The God of Shinobi).

The ANBU captain quickly saluted the former Hokage acknowledging his orders and Shunshin'd back to the frontlines.

"Jiraiya head to the battlefield, summon Gamabunta and hold back Kyuubi as long as possible I will try and find Minato as quick as possible." ordered Sarutobi

Jiraiya nodded in acknowledgment and was about to head to the battlefield when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"That won't be needed Sarutobi-sama since I'm already here".

At which point the two Shinobi's turned around to see Minato behind them holding his two hour old son Naruto in his arms.

"Minato...! Where the hell have you been? And why the hell have you brought Naruto here? Do you want him to get killed? This is no place from him and where is Kushina?" cried Jiraiya.

"Kushina is dead because of her wounded back at our safe house" answered Minato.

"But still that does not explain why you brought Naruto here?" said Sarutobi.

"The reason I brought him here is because I am going to save Konoha from the Kyuubi" replied Minato.

This cause a confuse look to appear on the two older men faces, in which Minato decided to explain further.

"Naruto is going becoming the host of the Kyuubi since I plan to turn Naruto into a Jinchuuriki by sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto and therefore stopping it and saving Konoha." This of course caused both Jiraiya and Sarutobi to gasp in shock.

"Minato you can't, this is your son for Kami sake. We already are unsure what abilities Naruto will gain by the mixture of your Uchiha genes and Kushina's Uzumaki genes and now if you seal Kyuubi into Naruto the results will be even more random. If you have to seal the Kyuubi in a child then at least let seal the Kyuubi in another child " cried Jiraiya ( **Minato is an Uchiha you asked? Well… Yes, he is but how you will get to know in the upcoming chapters.** )

"I know that but I have got no other choice you know that to that only Uzumaki blooded can hold Kyuubi within themselves. Naruto may be an half blooded Uzumaki but he is the only Uzumaki in the village and maybe by sealing Kyuubi into him it can even make him stronger." said Minato

"Minato how do you even intend to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto since the Kyuubi is wild and too powerful for any normal Fuinjustu to allow the Kyuubi to be sealed into Naruto. The only person who had the power to suppress a Biju and seal it away in something when it was wild was the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage) and even then he had his Mokuton ability to help him do that", spoke Sarutobi.

"I plan on using one of the Uzumaki's Clan's Fuinjustu (Sealing Technique), once that Kushina taught me, the **Shiki Fujin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) it should be powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi away" spoke Minato.

This of course, caused the two men to gasp again in shock.

"Minato you can't you know what will happen to you if you use that Justu" said Jiraiya, who was familiar with the Fuinjustu and what it did.

"Yes I know, I will die but I also know this I will forever live inside the villager's heart."

"But still how can you seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, from what you told me of the Jutsu you can split the Yin and Yang of the person and seal them into a container where as the Shinigami would then consume the users soul" said Sarutobi.

"Yes, and that's exactly what I am going to do; I will split the Yin and Yang half of the Kyuubi apart and seal both the Yin half and Yang half separately within the boy with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) and the Shiki Fujin. This will make sure that the evil influence of the Kyuubi will not affect or corrupt the boy as he grows" replied Minato. **(Yes! Minato sealed both Yin and Yang half into Naruto unlike the Anime where he seals Yin inside himself. Why? Well answers later)**

"But still Minato this is your son, you know what kind of life Jinchuuriki have, they are either turned into human weapons or they are treated like the worse kind of trash or outcast in most places because of people fear of the demons inside of them. I know that to that only Uzumaki blooded can hold Kyuubi but there must be another way out." said Sarutobi.

"Don't can him (Naruto) my son Sarutobi it was all your idea and orders which ended up as him from the very beginning. To save Kushina, to make her fall in love with me, to root her in the village, to produce a child with her Uzumaki and my Uchiha genes it was all your idea."

"I mean who can possibly follow her and find her with only a few string of red hair lying on the ground. Also how can a genin defeat five Jonins that also at night? It almost ridicules that Kushina believed me and fell for our trap, isn't it surprising." rounded Minato on Sarutobi with a hint of humor which cause him to cringe and step back and then lower his head in shame since he knew Minato was right after which he then looked up.

"If that the case then, if everything was planned by me then how come you know **Hiraishin** jutsu and sealing's sealing art" Sarutobi fired back cause Minato to cringe "Yes that right, you took advantage of Kushina just like I did. Uzumaki's are cousins of Senju's and you knew this, thus you knew if Kushina asks for anything that belongs to Senju I could not deny her and the lack of a clan head made it easier for you and with her help you got your hands at the **Hiraishin** jutsu"

"I also know this Minato even after great effort he could not get it right and then again he used Kushina and learned Fuinjustu also you use Kushina to complete the **Hiraishin** formula which eventually made you famous known as 'The yellow flash of Konoha' and at last you must have over rated your sealing skills to keep the seal stable during the child birth and due your mistake the kyuubi must have escape the seal" said Sarutobi with a smirk.

Minato was about to answer back when Jiraiya growled making himself known.

"Arguing with each other will not change anything Minato. The more we time we waste here the more live will be lost at the battlefield and it would not be good for Konoha seeing we have already have lost many." Said Jiraiya ( **Yes, Jiraiya was also knew about their plan, he even helped.)**

"If that the case then show me how to do the Jutsu and I do it, since you will need to be here for the village after all the shinobi's we lost" said Sarutobi.

"No let me do it since you and the old man are much more powerful than me" said Jiraiya

"Thank you both but I will do it" said Minato.

"But-" said Jiraiya but before he could continue Minato interrupted him.

"Sensei, I'm the Hokage and it my duty to protect the village and if anyone is going bear the responsibility of placing this it have to be me.

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi could only sigh in defeat knowing that he was right and that they could not talk Minato out of it.

They then spent the next ten minutes helping Minato to get everything ready so that Minato could seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. When everything was ready the two men stood next to the young Hokage to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Minato you are indeed the finest Hokage that Konoha ever had" said Sarutobi mournfully as he shook hands with Minato.

"Thanks Sarutobi" said Minato.

"See ya brat, I going go to miss you, no sensei could ever ask for a better student than you and I'm proud of you" said Jiraiya as tears where threatening to fall as he gave Minato a fatherly like hug.

"Thanks sensei, you were the best sensei that anyone could ask for." Then he disappeared in a flash and appeared just in front of Kyuubi and then flashed again but this time he took Kyuubi along with him away from Konoha.

 **Battlefield away from Konoha**

When Minato flashed a few miles away from Konoha with Kyuubi he immediately did a few hand seals and cried **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Jutsu) in which a giants cloud of smoke appeared and when it was Minato standing on a hundred meters high Giant Toad who wore a robe, with a pipe in his mouth, a huge dosu (Yakuza sword) on his back and had a large scar that went down his left eye.

This Toad was Gamabunta the Toad Boss, the strongest of all the Toad summons.

" **Minato what going on why did you summon me?** " asked the Gamabunta.

"I summon you here Gamabunta to help me fight the Kyuubi" said Minato.

" **Minato you can't expect me to defeat the Kyuubi for as strong as I am the Kyuubi is far stronger than me** " spoke Gamabunta.

"Yes I know that is why I plan to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto with a special Jutsu that I created although to do so will kill me" answered Minato which both shocked and sadden the toad Boss since he was very fond of Minato.

" **Are you sure that there is no other way to stop it?** " asked the Toad Boss sadly since he already knew the answer anyhow.

"I'm afraid not" said Minato sadly.

" **Very well then if this is going to be our last battle together then let's make it one for the History books, and know that I miss you brat, both the Toad Clan and I were proud to call you our summoner** " spoke Gamabunta.

"And I AM proud to be able to summon you" replied Minato, after which the two of them went forward.

For several minutes Gamabunta dodged the tails of the Kyuubi after which he then cried out.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu (Water Style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu)** ".

Which hit the Kyuubi dead on but it did not do much other than make the Kyuubi wet.

The Kyuubi then countered by launching its tails at Gamabunta again which resulted in Gamabunta having to dodge them again and even draw his dosu to deflect some of the tails. After which Gamabunta then found an opening in the Kyuubi attack and launch a powerful slashing attack that resulted in the Kyuubi having a large slash on its side.

" **Ha! Take that you Nine Tailed Freak** " cried Gamabunta with a slight smile which quickly ended.

Since unfortunately the wound did not last long as the Kyuubi healing powers quickly healed the wound.

The Kyuubi then responded with opening it large mouth and began to gather raw chakra from its body and from the air around it and focused it into a single compressed ball where it then released it into one massive blast of energy causing a massive explosion.

" **SHIT!** " shouted Gamabunta as he saw the incoming attack and tried to dodged the attack.

Which luckily Gamabunta did by jumping up into the air but he had just barley dodged it, the resulting explosion from the blast was enough to devastate a large portion of the surrounding forest around Konoha and caused a large amount of debris to fly through the air

"Gamabunta, Lets try a little teamwork" said Minato.

" **Right let's do it** " replied Gamabunta after which he then cried.

" **Gamayudan (Toad Oil Bullet)!** "

While at the same time Minato cried "Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!"

The oil that Gamabunta fired, acted as an accelerant, and provided more fuel for the fire attack that Minato fired, in which it created an conflagration of far greater power and magnitude than a normal fire attack in which like a flamethrower the fire attack flew towards the Kyuubi an hit it.

The fire attack quickly covered the Kyuubi body which caused the demon to scream out in pain and anger.

Then a massive blast of chakra exploded from the Kyuubi and extinguished the fire covering its body and causing a small creator around it where trees near the Kyuubi were blown away. After which Minato and Gamabunta could see the massive black charred burns on the Kyuubi body making it look like a black fox instead of its original red color. They then saw the Kyuubi red charka covering its body in which it began to heal the burns that covered its body.

But before its wounds could fully heal Gamabunta quickly jumped towards the Kyuubi and grabbed hold of the demon in which a struggle of dominance began.

But this struggle was just a delaying tactic so to keep the Kyuubi in one place and allowing Minato to be close enough for him to use the Shiki Fujin.

" **Now Minato...While I have it, use the Jutsu while you have the chance** " cried Gamabunta as he struggled to hold the Kyuubi.

"Right and thank you Gamabunta" said Minato as he did the seals and cried out.

"Shiki Fujin!" Out of no were Shinigami appeared behind Minato still holding Naruto, Shinigami hand then went inside Minato's chest ripping out his soul out of his body and his other arm then came out of Naruto's stomach which then went into the Kyuubi sealing the beast within Naruto and once the beast was within Naruto Shinigami started to split's Chakra in two as Minato wanted.

The Yin part and the Yang part of it Charka was sealed inside the baby Naruto in two different seals where the Hakke no Fūin Shiki appeared on him and Shiki Fujin above it.

"It done!" thought Minato with a smile as he felt the Shinigami pulling his soul away "Now I can live in peace knowing that the future of Konoha is now safe".

After which the Shinigami then consumed the soul of the Yondaime Hokage , sentencing him to an eternity of torture in its stomach.

After which the great Yondaime Hokage died with a smile his lips knowing that he would forever be remembered as a 'Savior of leaf' like his father Uchiha Madara wanted him to.

After the Yondaime Hokage died the Kyuubi body fell to the ground after which all of it remaining Charka erupted in one massive shockwave which forced Gamabunta back a bit with Naruto on his back.

" **You were truly the greatest summoner that we Toads have ever had brat, even greater that Jiraiya and hopefully we will find someone just as great as you**." said Gamabunta sadly

Soon after that Jiraiya and Sarutobi with a few ANBU's landed on the destroyed clearing next to Gamabunta and gathered around the body of the fallen hero.

Gamabunta then leaned forward a little letting the baby slid down gently on his back and then Hiruzen then picked Naruto up and ordered his ANBU's to take Minato's body back to the village to be buried as the hero that he was and Gamabunta returning home in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **That's it I hope you liked the story.**

 **Minato being a setup and twist in the story with the whole kyuubi is sealed within Naruto.**

 **Review please**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Life changing

**A/N – Re-written – 6/1/2017**

 **Previously on The rise of whirlpool**

 **"You were truly the greatest summoner that we Toads have ever had brat, even greater that Jiraiya and hopefully we will find someone just as great as you." said Gamabunta sadly**

 **Soon after that Jiraiya and Sarutobi with a few ANBU's landed on the destroyed clearing next to Gamabunta and gathered around the body of the fallen hero.**

 **Gamabunta then leaned forward a little letting the baby slid down gently on his back and then Hiruzen then picked Naruto up and ordered his ANBU's to take Minato's body back to the village to be buried as the hero that he was and Gamabunta returning home in a puff of smoke.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 2: Life changing**

 **A Day Later (at night)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, was sitting in his office with reports from all of the ANBU, Jounin, and Chunin who gave their detailed reports about the event of Kyuubi attack. The casualties of the attack were catastrophic and the body count and searches for missing people were still in progress. Many lost their lives that night from men, women and children and many of Konoha's best shinobi's.

Many were left as orphans, widows or widowers. The physical, mental and emotional damages done to Konoha left countless traumatized, some homeless because their homes were destroyed, others without families, and everyone grief-stricken for the horrific event that befell them for reasons unknown. Still, they had to move on with their lives, or what was left of it, and look to a hopefully better future.

As Hiruzen continued with his paper work, he then turned his attention to the now sleeping Naruto, who was resting peacefully in his crib.

Getting off his chair, Sandaime went over to the sleeping baby. Looking down at the blonde haired child in wonder, what could the future hold for the child?

Sarutobi continued to look down at the child in wonder as he recalled what happened at the Council chamber and sighed the meeting went bad, very bad indeed….

The same day (Morning) Konoha Council chamber

It's been seven hours since Kyuubi's defeat and the aftermath was taking its effect on the people. Meanwhile, Sandaime was in the meeting chamber with all of the advisors and clan leaders. The Anbu who were in the undisclosed chamber earlier with Hiruzen were also present and standing guard.

Naruto was currently sleeping quietly in Sandaime's arms. Sarutobi had just finished explaining in detailed what happened to Minato and how he sealed the Kyuubi into a baby boy; needless to say they were left speechless. After a long moment of silence, Hiashi broke the silence, "Are you truly serious Sandaime-sama?"

"I'm very serious," Hiruzen replied, "The kenjustu Yondaime performed sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and ultimately claim Yondaime's life for performing the kenjustu."(Hiruzen never told the council about Naruto parents)

"Kill this monster!" Enraged Inuzuka Tsume screamed. "I lost my husband to this beast!"

"This is troublesome…We all lost someone, Tsume…" Nara Shikaku started. "But there's no reason to kill an innocent child."

"I have to agree with Shikaku on this one." Yamanaka Inoichi stated. "Child committed no sins. He should not be killed."

I agree." Akimichi Choza added.

"Yeah! Inuzuka-sama is right! Kill this monster!" was the general consensus of all those who had lost a family member, or a relative, or a business, in the area of the city where the Kyuubi had attacked.

"I will not allow this!" Sandaime Hokage stated.

Ah, good old Oji-san! (Grandfather) He just couldn't let his Uchiha and Uzumaki genes experiment die like this, after his several years of planning finally gained life. But still, his decision has saved my life… that time at least.

"This child has saved all of your ungrateful lives!" Sarutobi Hiruzen shouted. "And you want to kill him for it? Beside if we kill him the Kyuubi will be released again."

That shut up those old morons. Sarutobi looked around as the advisors and clan leaders murmured with each other about what they were just told.

"I have a suggestion." An Old man with bandaged arm and eye exclaimed.

The guy's name is Danzo, head of ROOT ANBU division. Take a guess what his suggestion was?

"Why should we kill him?" Danzo rhetorically questioned, "Give the boy to me. Let's bring him into the ANBU, there he will be trained and raise him in a perfect weapon for Konoha, and kept under check: afterwards, he'll become a great resource for the council, and the city."

"Then he'll just become a mindless weapon, to be used by who trained him." Hiashi's white pearly eyes looked straight into Danzo, who, half bandaged, didn't seem to give much of a damn.

"I say, let's put this to the vote," a member of shinobi muttered.

"Fine," Sarutobi finally spoke, "Those who wish to have the boy killed? But remember kill him the Kyuubi will be released again " his heart panicked inside, if the council comes an agreement to kill Naruto not only Kyuubi would be released but his years of planning would be all just a waste, he will never be able to see abilities of those Uzumaki and Uchiha mixed genes but for now he had to do what was decided by the council, or the council might just well… have him removed.

To his relief, only a few civilian members raised their hands.

"Who wants the child to become a mindless weapon?" this time, nobody raised his hands, well, except Danzo and Homura Mitokado, swiftly followed by Koharu Utatane, the previous team mates of the Sandaime.

"Then I see only one solution…" Hiruzen continued. "Are there anyone who wishes to adopt the boy?"

No one raised their hands

"Why haven't most of you voted yet?" Hiruzen queried the clan's head, in hope for an answer.

"If I might suggest…why not having the child placed in an orphanage, then, if he shows any aptitude, have him trained in ANBU? And then he can become a weapon, while keeping some of his mind." Hiashi's suggestion was a middle ground.

"Anyway, the kid's parents are dead, right?" Shikaku queried, "It would be a drag to get their permission".

"Y-Yes, Minato took him from the hospital's newborns, from those who would have been sent to the orphanage later on." Sarutobi lied.

He had to, He was sure that had he told the truth, that this was Minato and Kushina's son with Uzumaki, Namikaza and Uchiha mixed genes, he'd was sure Naruto would end up being taken immediately by Danzo, just to gain more influence upon the village using Minato's name and, if he wasn't going to, there were always the Iwa ninjas or anyone who'd prefer to try and steal a children of the Hokage from an orphanage.

"Ok… then it's agreed Naruto would be sent to the orphanage, along with the other orphans, and was given the last name of Uzumaki. Also all talk of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status would be banned as an S-level secret, should anyone talk about it their will severe consequences for them."

Flashback ends

Sarutobi snapped out his thoughts when a knock came from the door "Yes? You can come in."

The door opened revealing a dog masked ANBU standing at the door "Hokage-sama all the preparations to move Naruto to the orphanage is completed."

"Ok, Kakashi move Naruto to the orphanage with all the other orphans and be sure to tell the Headmistress to take good care of him and also that all I would visit him once in a month or two." said Sarutobi

"Hai hokage-sama I will inform it to her" then the ANBU picked Naruto's crib up and went out of the door.

Konoha - 6 Years after Kyuubi Attack

Hidden leaf the first ninja village of the shinobi world. The leaf village is considered to be the strongest village among all the other villages. Many legends and heroes have been born in this village. The leaf village was known for its compassion and teamwork and considered its citizens and shinobi as equal and made no discrimination.

However that was not the case for a 6-year old boy.

The boy was about 3 feet 11 inches and had spiky blonde hair, the bluest eyes anyone ever had and in each cheek he had three whiskers marks, a birth mark and this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The one and only blond Jinchuuriki of the nine tail fox. When the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha; countless shinobi had died sacrificing their lives in protecting the village.

There were also many civilian casualties and destruction of the village and its properties so when the people came to know about me a.k.a the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki they started to hate me and saw me as the Kyuubi reincarnate rather than seeing his as the one who actually hold it back, therefore he was hated, beaten, spit upon and much more.

But then after the first six years of my life thing started to change when…

Orphanage

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage was knocking on a door for quite a few minutes but all he got back as an answer was a cold silence following the knock. It unnerved him somewhat, since he felt this cold silence wasn't due to the stillness of an empty room.

His instincts, years of his shinobi senses refined by age and experience were screaming at him telling this was unnatural.

He waved then waved his hand and an ANBU seemed to appear in front of him out of nowhere. They then immediately went down on one knee and bowed to him, waiting for further instructions.

"Has Naruto-kun left the room at any time tonight?" the Hiruzen asked to the Crane-masked ANBU.

"No, Hokage-sama. He entered his room yesterday night and hadn't left ever since. Not even to go to the restroom or to eat his breakfast" Said the Crane-masked ANBU

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows "Did any of his usual accidents happen yesterday after he left the orphanage." The he asked.

"None of that I could remember sir." Crane replied quickly. The Hokage seemed to contemplate this for a moment before the ANBU added.

"But…he seemed out of it. I think he's depressed."

A small shiver went down the Sarutobi's spine at this observation, and one thought went through his mind out of instinct.

It couldn't be. It should be impossible for a young child to think about …that.

He immediately pointed his index finger at the door and three ANBU, the one guarding Naruto plus the two that followed the Hokage everywhere, quickly surrounded the door with two on each side.

"Hokage-sama, I-I smell b-blood. So…much of it." One of the ANBU said who was an Inuzuka and just like dogs Inuzuka have high sense of smell so Hiruzen had no reason to doubt the ANBU.

Not wasting any time, the Hokage, with speed not seen by any for years, blurred to the little door and, using nothing but his natural strength, easily ripped it off the frame with a thunderous crack of its cheap plywood construction around the hinges, tossing the door aside with the ANBU immediately moving up behind him.

The Third desperately hoped that the young child was just sleeping in his room and nothing else. Hiruzen prepared himself for what was beyond…and still could not contain his shock.

Blood

If one had to describe the horrific sight that Hiruzen and the ANBU saw in the tiny room in one word, it was simply. There was so much of that precious live-giving liquid covering nearly every inch of the bed Naruto was lying on. The Third choke back a sober, and it was only thanks to his years of seeing death and gore on the battlefield. Snapping out of his shock, Sarutobi quickly moved to Naruto's still body and scooped him in his arms, getting blood everywhere on his white and red haori; not that he even bothered caring.

Sarutobi then checked for a pulse. It felt like an eternity as he held his breath until he finally found one tiny heartbeat, but it was barely there. He then quickly searched for any cut on the neck or the arms to stop the bleeding. To his surprise there were none; not even a scar.

"Why…" a small and weak voice barely reached Sarutobi's ears. The old man immediately stopped his frantic checking and looked at Naruto's face. What he saw socked his heart. Instead of Naruto's blue eyes they were now red with a pair of black tomes surrounding it and they were filled with coldness, despair, and crushing

"Sharingan" Hiruzen thought but was brought out of his grim thoughts by Naruto's whisper "Why…didn't…I die? I wanted…to." the pale boy managed to whisper out. Hiruzen began to tremble, and he had to allow some tears out as he clutched the fragile boy tighter to his chest. His four ANBU couldn't stand to watch this and went off to pretend to check the surroundings while dealing with their own emotions.

"Naruto-kun, you need to tell me why you did this." the suddenly frail old man choked out.

"I'm tired…of not being seen. I want to…exist." Naruto tiredly whispered out before breaking down sobbing softly with an anguished expression. Each wrack of the boy's sobbing form was like a knife stabbing directly into Hiruzen's heart. "I c-cut m-my wrists…f-four times. Every time, I-i go to sleep, but I still w-w-wake up…with no c-cut."

It must've been the Kyuubi's chakra. How ironic…your 'curse' saving your life. the Hokage thought sadly as he watched Naruto slowly fade away into unconsciousness, now completely exhausted. Sarutobi may have planned Naruto's birth for the betterment of the village but he was not a heartless person to begin with.

6 years of continues observation; seeing Naruto growing up so innocent and pure had changed his view towards the little innocent boy and now he could say without hesitation; he somewhat cared for Naruto without any further motives.

At this point, he finally stood up, carefully wrapped up the naked boy with his ruined haori, and quickly carried him out of the orphanage room.

"Let's take him to the hospital." said Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama" crane said softly.

"Also contact crow and tell him to meet me at the hospital tomorrow." said Hiruzen

"At once" said owl and disappeared in a Shunshin to deliver the message.

He then made a beeline for the hospital with his best speed, while the other ANBU remained behind to clear up the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day at the hospital

The Hokage marched into the front lobby of the hospital grim expressions on their faces and by his side was a masked anbu. This new man wore a regular anbu outfit, with a crow mask on his face not allowing anyone to see his face. This particular person is the ANBU captain called crow.

The receptionist gasped and stood to greet them with a nervous expression. A stern hand gesture from the Third implied no greeting was necessary as the two men walked past the stunned woman to the stairwell. Upon arriving at the correct floor, they continued briskly to Naruto's room that was currently under heavy watch with two guards at the door and an ANBU hidden in the ceiling inside the room.

The Hokage immediately dismissed the guards with a gesture. As they entered the room, he then waved his hand to allow the ANBU to appear from the ceiling. It turned out to be Crane and the Crane seemed to be rather attached to Naruto as watching over the boy and protecting him form shadows for over 2 years was a rather emotional job for her.

Glancing at each other briefly, all three people in the room then had a quick look at Naruto in his hospital bed. He still looked pale and unconscious. A small sigh of breath from Itachi was the only sound anyone made. While the crow masked anbu stood still staring almost emotionlessly at the patient, Crane and the Hokage immediately set to putting up several security seals around the room.

The Hokage then finally spoke up "Crow remove your mask please."

The crow masked Anbu wordlessly removed his mask, revealing a seventeen year old boy with black hairs and a pair of dark black calm cold Sharingan eyes with three tomes he was the Itachi Uchiha a.k.a the Uchiha prodigy of his generation.

"Itachi, what happens here never gets past these four walls. Is that understood?"

The answer was a grim nod "Now, I will get straight to the matter Itachi (sigh) do you know who is this boy?" the Hokage offered with a sad smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama, this boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox…"before Itachi could speak any further he was cut off by Sarutobi who didn't bother to let Itachi finish.

"Naruto has a secret that no one knows Itachi and I think I could trust you and Crain with it." stated the Hokage and got a Questionable look from both the anbu's.

Sarutobi silently looked at Naruto for a few moments before he spoke up.

"He has special eyes." he said cryptically.

"What?" Itachii asked wondering what was Sarutobi talking about

"As special as your eyes." Sarutobi said and both the anbu's eyes widened in shock. Realization dawned on him as his stomach dropped a couple of pounds of weight instantly.

"I…it can't be… None of the Uchiha's new born was reported missing before or after the nine tailed fox attack." Itachi stuttered making Sarutobi shake his head slowly.

"That is a story for another time Itachi… also no further questioning in the matter, so now the reason why revealed this secret to you is because you will be his instructor and teach his how to use the Sharingan properly." Sarutobi said with a serious look on his face.

"Hai" the Uchiha prodigy answered with a shaky nod switching to his ninja mode on and off at the blink of an eye.

"I want weekly reports on Naruto's progress and his physical and mental state, also you should keep it a secret for everyone else that you are training Naruto" said Sarutobi in a commanding tone only getting a shaky nod from the Uchiha prodigy as the answer.

"Good then you have 2 years until I lose my supreme authority over Naruto, when he enters the Shinobi academy so as soon as Naruto is awake I would explain the situation to him. Dismissed" ordered Sarutobi

A day later

Naruto began to stir and the first thing he noticed was that he was on a comfortable bed. He froze trying to figure out what was he doing here house.

Naruto cracked his eyes open and saw the Old Man silently smoking on his pipe. His eyes holding a smoldering fury Naruto had rarely seen in him and he noticed the Old Man had not seen he was awake yet. Naruto sat up and put his fake biggest smile on and looked at the old man. He hadn't changed a bit in six years.

"Hello Ji-san" Naruto said while sitting up right

The Sandaime chuckled seeing nothing could keep the poor boy down and favored him with a small smile. "Hello Naruto-kun"

"Ji-san how did I get here?" Naruto questioned curiously noticing that he was at the hospital.

"I brought you here Naruto and you have been out for more than a day." Sarutobi then took a deep breath and then asked seriously "Naruto I need you to be serious and tell me what happened."

"(sigh) I don't remember much Jiji; my memories are all blur, I don't remember anything; but it's ok Jiji it's not like it hurts anymore. I will get use to it like I got use to beating or scorns or…" Naruto stopped himself from saying any more word about his harsh life, not wanting his Jiji to pity him.

But even then a single tear fell from the Hokage's eye as he heard a little about the horrible life Naruto had been living and also knowing there was much of his sufferings unspoken. "It's good he don't remember about his suicide attempt" hokage thought

The Sarutobi then wiped away his tears and then took a long breath to steeled himself so that he could speak about the original reason he was here "(sigh) Naruto I need you to be serious ok" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"Hai… ok Jiji" asked Naruto with his usual goof smile gone from his face.

"(sigh) what I am about to tell you is a secret, and you should not reveal it to anyone until very necessary. Do you understand?" asked Hiruzen sternly.

Naruto thought something for a second then nodded his agreement.

"Did you feel something different with your sight back when you had that…Uh…incident?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto think back about the assassination attempt on him.

"No, Jiji like I told you before my memories of 'that night' are all blur..." Naruto said emotionlessly

"Naruto I want you to channel chakra into your eyes." said Hiruzen seriously but Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Uh… Jiji what is Chakra?" questioned Naruto

Sarutobi was shocked hearing that 'Naruto doesn't even know how to mold chakra but still he managed to awaken the Sharingan. He is must be a Kami blessed child.' Sarutobi thought still in shock

He then switched to his professor mode intended to teach Naruto his first lesson about chakra "Chakra is essentially the life force that is comprised of two energies. First is Physical energy or the Yang part of one's chakra. And second Spiritual energy or the Yin part of one's chakra." He then stopped for a bit to let Naruto absorb the given information then continued.

"And when both Physical and Spiritual energy are molded in perfect harmony that is when chakra is created. It is essential to every jutsu technique that has and ever will be created. Once molded the exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a simple technique is manipulated through hand seals and those he hand seals are Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare and Ram." Sarutobi said forming each hand seals and showing them to Naruto

Then Sarutobi and Naruto sat there for another half an hour as Sarutobi taught the basic concept of chakra to Naruto and explain certain parts that he did not quite understand. He also made sure he was aware of what made up chakra and how many chakra points there are in the body, even pointing to the places where certain ones were on his arms.

"Do you understand Naruto?" Sarutobi asked Naruto as he sat there on the hospital bed and gave him a nod.

"Can we try to see if I can use my ch...Chakra?" Naruto asked since he looked a little eager to begin.

"Sure," Sarutobi said warmly. "Get in a meditative pose" he said as Naruto tried himself to get in the possession

Sarutobi had to help Naruto a little since his legs were still so little.

"You comfortable?" he asked and with Naruto nodding his head and Sarutobi began. "Okay Naruto first I want to make this hand sign. This is the ram hand sign. Using any one of the hand signs will help to bring out your chakra and bring it to the surface. The ram had sign is the one most used when starting out to first draw their chakra."

"Like this?" he asked as did his best to mimic the hand sign Sarutobi was showing him.

"Now to draw out your chakra you have to dig deep inside and try to draw it out. Search deep down and wait until you feel a warm sensation in your stomach. When you feel it, try to focus in on it and then pull it out to the surface. I will demonstrate."

Naruto watched as Sarutobi took a few deep breaths before exhaling. After about five seconds Naruto felt a strong burst of energy come from Hiruzen which caught Naruto a little of guard.

Naruto could feel how warm it was, so powerful and he felt it flowing smoothly. If he squinted a little he could just about make out a blue like aura appearing around him.

"Was that chakra?" Naruto asked when Hiruzen stopped his chakra flow "The blue thing around you?"

"Indeed it was. If you manage surge out enough chakra then it can become visible around you and will be a light blue color." Sarutobi informed

"Now it is your turn," Hiruzen asked as Naruto nodded. "Though don't be sad if you don't manage to do it Naruto. It takes time to activate your chakra for the first time."

"Okay but I will try my best Jiji" Naruto said eagerly as Hiruzen smiled at him.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto closed his eyes and took deeps breaths similar to what he did moments ago. The ram hand sign he made was shaking a little but he knew it was because Naruto was a little nervous since he obviously did want to let him down.

Up on the ceiling a hidden Anbu (Crane) assigned to watch over Naruto also look in interest, wanting to see if Naruto would be able to activate his chakra for the first time. Though she leaned forward to get a better view, she still remained hidden from view.

After a few minutes had passed Naruto was in a trance and it felt so good after sometime as he lost touch of the outside world and then focused on his Jiji said to find and he kept looking for, he didn't know for how long but suddenly he felt a warm pull and saw a small blue light in the darkness of his mind as he pulled on the energy and felt new energy course through his veins.

Dense purple chakra erupted from his body as it swirled around him and the walls of the hospital cracked and his chakra swirled around him wildly. Naruto smirked as he felt the energy, it was so powerful.

There was no way that it wasn't chakra, so this was what it felt like. He liked it; it felt like a part of him had been found that was hidden away. Hiruzen stood up from his chair in shock as he felt the density of Naruto's chakra and the amounts he was releasing. In just thirty seconds he had released a low Genin's reserves worth of chakra and was still going."Amazing the kid unlocked his chakra on his first try. Such powerful and dense chakra, I haven't felt such ungodly density in one's chakra ever since…" his thoughts trailed off as he saw Naruto's chakra recede and his eyes open as he smiled widely.

"Someone would most likely have to show him one of the basic chakra control exercises. Indeed I made a wise decision assigning Itachi as Naruto's instructor." Thought Sarutobi. Up on the ceiling the Anbu (Crain) was all a little surprised though his mask hid that surprise.

"I did it." Naruto said jumping up. Though when he did he suddenly felt a little tired and his body got a little stiff but there was noting that he couldn't handle.

"Now Naruto could you channel chakra into your eyes" Hiruzen then took out a small mirror from one hidden pockets and asked Naruto to come closer.

Naruto did as told, and when he looked in the mirror he was shocked. Instead of his blue eyes they were now red with two black tomes surrounding it.

"Jiji how can it be possible? My eyes changed Jiji my eyes changed!'' asked a stunned Naruto

"Yes Naruto it is the Sharingan something that only an Uchiha can have." said Hiruzen trustfully

"Naruto, you have awakened your bloodline, that enabling you to do what should have been virtually impossible for a child your age." He explained and the Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I have an Uchiha bloodline?" he asked incredulously getting a simple nod from the old man making him rendered speechless.

"So I am an Uchiha." said Naruto now he could finally have a family or rather a clan to love. He did not know much about the Uchiha much but still they were family.

"Not exactly, yes you are an Uchiha but there are some other things about your parents which I would like to tell you when you are older. You alright Naruto?" asked a concerned Hiruzen

"Yeah a bit." said Naruto silently

"Jiji were my parent's bad people?" asked Naruto suddenly catching Hiruzen off guard.

"No Naruto they were one of the best people I have ever met. They were proud shinobi of the leaf who gave their lives to protect the village." said Hiruzen honestly and got a smile in return from Naruto.

"Naruto now let's go to your new home" said Sarutobi "New home?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Just hold on to my hand tightly and trust me Naruto." said Hiruzen seriously, and grabbed Naruto's hand and Shunshin'd from the hospital.

Unknown to him (Sarutobi) or Naruto what great changes were about to take place in the near future due to Sarutobi's decision today.

* * *

 **That's it I hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews to improve the chapter please**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Beginning of the story

**A/N – Re-written – 6/1/2017**

 **Previously on The rise of whirlpool**

 **"Jiji were my parent's bad people?" asked Naruto suddenly catching Hiruzen off guard.**

 **"No Naruto they were one of the best people I have ever met. They were proud shinobi of the leaf who gave their lives to protect the village." said Hiruzen honestly and got a smile in return from Naruto.**

 **"Naruto now let's go to your new home" said Sarutobi "New home?" Naruto asked in confusion**

 **"Just hold on to my hand tightly and trust me Naruto." said Hiruzen seriously, and grabbed Naruto's hand and Shunshin'd from the hospital.**

 **Unknown to him (Sarutobi) or Naruto what great changes were about to take place in the near future due to Sarutobi's decision today.**

* * *

 **A/N - Most of the ideas of training Naruto the way Itachi is about too in the chapter below is taken from outfoxed written by Narutoxsharingaxenthusiast's and dont worry I have permission from him to do so.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 3: Training camp**

 **A few days later, Uzumaki compound**

 **(A/N - The Uzumaki** **compound** **was a moderate size traditional wooden Japanese style house for a family surrounded by high wall to make sure no one enters the estate without permission, the** compound **also had its own training ground and a small koi fish pond with a few trees behind the house also there were small but faintly visible Uzumaki clan symbols carved into the wood almost everywhere symbolizing that the estate belonged to the Uzumaki's. Well… in reality the estate belong Kushina as she lived since she was brought to Konoha to be secretly made a Jinchuuriki)**

A six year old Naruto was standing in front of Itachi, in a training ground, eager to start his first day of ninja training as he always dreamed of becoming one. It has been a week since Naruto moved in the Uzumaki compound. Itachi thought of training Naruto the first day he moved in but decided against it and so he waited for a week so that it will give the boy some time to become accustom to his new home and Guardian and it was definitely working well as Naruto was already beginning to see Itachi as a brotherly figure as now Itachi spends almost all his time with Naruto trying to get him open up to him and believe it or not it was quite a difficult task.

Itachi also made him eat a nutritious diet other than his so called 'Food of god's ramen'. Though Naruto was not stopped from eating ramen; instead, he was limited to a bowl of ramen per week but even then Itachi made him several vegetables and proteins every day. This drastically reduced the amount of ramen Naruto consumed.

"Alright Naruto-san, today we will begin your training" Itachi said in his ever emotionless tone

"ALL RIGHT!" was the over enthusiastic answer Itachi got from Naruto.

"Shut up" Itachi said in his stoic tone with a bit of killing intent pouring out enough to make the Naruto gulp.

"Firstly, you are to remain quiet. Screaming and yelling whether it be in a ally village or not gives away your position; Everybody is your enemy, your best friend could become a traitor or your very worst enemy the next day. Screaming like idiots, it is a completely waste of energy and you of all people should know from your experience what happens when you give away your position to the people who dislike you." Itachi said referring to the beatings that Naruto suffered by the hands the ignorant Konoha villagers.

The side of his mouth quirked a little, after hearing not a single sound of a exited little blond boy standing next to him.

'Good, the boy knows enough to at least listen to what I was saying.' Itachi thought.

"I suppose you have been reading the book I gave you the other day?" Itachi questioned

"You bet Itachi-nii, though it was very boring but I did my best!" answered Naruto but time in a low voice.

"Alright, and one more thing, you will be referring to me as Itachi-sensei when we are training, okay?" instructed Naruto

"OK, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto gave a salute. "Now, tell me everything that you figured out after reading the book, try to keep the long story short." Naruto thought for a few moments from where to begin. Itachi had given him a book on the basic classification of ninja arts and few things every ninja should know so he should started with the classification of ninja arts; deciding the beginning of his answer Naruto nodded to himself.

Soon, Naruto began "Ninja arts are divided into several branches, though there are three major ones; Ninjutsu, which is the usage of chakra from will and body to execute various techniques, most of them requires hand signs; Taijutsu, which is mostly hand to hand combat; and Genjutsu, which is altering the human body's five senses to manipulate them in our own way. There are several minor branches too, like Kenjutsu; which is the art of sword fighting; Fuinjutsu; art of seals, etc. A person's chakra is also of various types i.e. various affinities. They are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water-"

"Alright Naruto, that's enough. Seems like you are reading a lot" Itachi interrupted as he definitely was not expecting Naruto to remember that much.

 _'Well, turns out he is a genius'_ Itachi thought

"Now that you know the basic theory, your training for almost next six months will be concentrated mostly on Taijutsu, chakra control, some other basic things that every ninja should know and… history lessons" Naruto whined as soon as those words escaped Itachi's mouth.

"But sensei, I want to learn a new jutsu …" Itachi expression remained unchanged at Naruto's whine and logical answered "Naruto, during our training sessions you will definitely to learn a few jutsu's just by copying it with your Sharingan; so just keep patience, you will get your fair share of them in due time."

"Then what are you wasting time for? Get to training, we are wasting daylight." Itachi said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Hai sensei let's go! But what are we going to start with?" questioned an overly exited Naruto.

"Well then let's start by conditioning your body" Naruto looked at him as if he grew another head.

"You're going to start running a lot. But the thing is you must do it silently. If I hear a footstep, you must do one push up per footstep I hear. Now, please run one lap around the entire ground, but remember, be quiet." said Itachi as Naruto gulped slightly.

Naruto took off in a fast, yet cautious sprint as he ran around the ground. Naruto was extra careful about not making any noise and from what he could tell, he hadn't made a sound except for his breathing, but that wasn't a footstep so it wouldn't count. Naruto eventually made it back to Itachi. Naruto smiled at Itachi with a bit of sweat beginning to form as he blew out a deep breath.

"How did I do Itachi-sensei?" questioned Naruto as Itachi handed him a bottle of water. Naruto happily accepted the water as he sipped down the water through the straw.

Itachi shook his head slightly as he told Naruto the grim news. "How about this, I'll change it from every footstep, to every 10 footsteps. And if we go by that, you'll have to do 22 push-ups total." said Itachi as Naruto's jaw dropped. "Get to pushing kid. You have 2 more laps to go, just like this. And this is only the warm-up." said Itachi as Naruto gulped **again**.

This was followed by intense push-ups, crunches, sit-ups and a variety of stamina and body building exercises. Naruto also had to get started with the Chakra control exercises as Naruto first started with the leaf sticking exercise but after even a couple of hours of hard work and seeing Naruto make no progress so Itachi decided to skip the leaf sticking exercise and start the surface sticking exercise which would balance the level of chakra Naruto gave out and so after a couple of hours believe it or not he made quite a bit of progress. And at the end of the day, Naruto did meditation for about half an hour as according to Itachi it was important for a shinobi to have a strong mind alongside his body.

The usual hyperactive boy slept like a log after the first day. This schedule was followed by Naruto for about a week.

 **A week later**

"Hey what did you do that for!" he shouted indignantly and Itachi narrowed his eyes at the accusing blonde.

"You have gone back to throwing that like a bear, now go again and if you do not make the technique right there will be a lot of slap marks on your head." He said stoically and Naruto glared at him as he stared at him blankly and after a moment grumbled and turned around and threw it bending his arm and using a bit too much force.

SLAP

"Again" Came the stoic voice of Itachi as Naruto rubbed his head and took out another kunai and this time straightened his arm and used a bit less force but didn't flick his wrist as he awaited the blow knowing his mistake.

SLAP rang the voice through the training ground as he glared at Itachi who stared at him blankly.

"Again" He said and Naruto grumbled but pulled out another kunai and threw it at the target this time using the correct technique but saw he had overpowered it and the aim was way… way too off.

SLAP

He glared at the man as he pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Hey I did everything right this time what did you hit me for?" he asked and Itachi looked at him blankly making him feel stupid.

"You are using way too much strength, what are you a bear? Throw it with elegance and precision and let the results flow." He said as Naruto puffed his cheeks at the man.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked glaring at him and Itachi looked at him stoically.

"Yes. Now again" He said and Naruto cursed the man under his breath and pulled out another kunai

This time he took a deep breath and clamed his mind as well relaxed is body and poured all his focus of the kunai, he then lifted his kunai in a throwing position and looked at his target; at that time he felt something was wrong... the way he held his kunai suddenly felt just... just not right. It was as if his instincts were kicking in telling him it was not right.

He then to decide to follow his instincts until he felt comfortable enough, he lifted the kunai a little higher and loosened his grip a little and threw it.

"Clang" the noises that rang throughout the clearing as the kunai dug in the dead center of the wooden target.

' _What?_ ' Itachi thought surprised at what Naruto just managed to pull off; it at least should have taken a few more days to get any close to the center of the target but he can't deny what it just happened in front of his eyes so he quick covered up his surprised face with his usual stoic face and gave a nod of approval.

'What the hell? I got it perfect and what were those instincts that I felt just now' Naruto thought as he questioned himself regarding his sudden bubbled up instincts, he then looked up to see Itachi giving approval to his performance which made him super happy.

"Yes this time you got the technique deadly correct but I expect this every time you do this. Now take out the shurikens and let's try and see if you get it as perfect as you got the last one. Now get to it." Itachi said stoically covering up his earlier surprise and Naruto scowled and took out some shurikens as he threw them with a straight arm, the same mistake as before.

SLAP

"Again" Came the stoic voice of Itachi and he sighed rubbing his head. This was going to be a long day.

CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…SLAP…CLANG…CLANG…CLANG…SLAP…SLAP…CLANG…CLANG…CLANG...

Were the noises that rang throughout the clearing as Itachi forced the correct techniques into his head literally each time he made a mistake. As the sun was about to set in an hour our blonde hero laid sprawled on the ground and Itachi stood over him with an stoic look but Naruto glared at him too tired to point a finger at him.

"Kami is watching you; she'll make you pay for being so violent on your humble student." He cursed the man and Itachi looked at him amused.

"Then I guess if you have enough energy to curse me then we can go few more rounds." He said and Naruto looked at him with horrified.

'Aaaah... What the hell? Why can't I throw like I did earlier?' Naruto thought while cursing the man in front of him and his damn big mouth while crying an anime tears at his misery.

 **Four months later**

"Good Job Naruto. That's only 8 push-ups this time. And for counting every 5 footsteps, that's pretty impressive. Not to mention that you're beginning to move faster as well." said Itachi as Naruto did his eight push-ups before drinking out of his water bottle.

Naruto did well in his first four months since beginning his shinobi training. He'd been trained steadily over the past few months, nothing too strenuous though to not stunt his growth. Despite the strenuous training schedule, Naruto blossomed well and already proved he was more advanced than any civil genin shinobi freshly out of the academy.

Naruto already got down the two of the three basic jutsu of a shinobi. Those being the Henge, which allowed the user to disguise oneself as anything they can imagine. The second jutsu was the infamous Kawarami no Jutsu, which allowed the user to replace their own body with that of an object the moment an attack lands to effectively dodge said attack. And the last technique which he was unable to demonstrate no matter how hard he try was the essentially useless, Bunshin no Jutsu, which created copies of the users, though those copies are intangible and easily distinguished being that they don't interact with the environment.

 **Two Months later**

"Alright Naruto, today we are goanna do something different from our usual thing" Itachi said

"Really! What is it Sensei?!" Naruto asked fully hyped up to learn some new things.

"Go on and do your warm up exercises, I will show you after that." Said Itachi and nodded and got to work.

After running laps and doing several stamina and body-building exercises, Naruto returned to Itachi, slightly out of breath. "Settle down Naruto and take any meditative pose you are comfortable with" Naruto obeyed the command and sat down cross-legged, with his hands on his knees. He looked at Itachi for further instructions "Today, I am goanna tell you the secrets 'the Sharingan' and since you seem to have already awakened it; it will be easy for me to train you using our bloodline." said Itachi

"YES! FINALLY! NOW I CA-" Naruto shouted excitedly but was interrupted it between by Itachi "Naruto, do you want to hear it or not…" it wasn't a question. Naruto took a few deep breaths to control his excitement.

"Now, sit down and listen to me very carefully" Naruto did as he was told and then began Itachi "Naruto as you may know the Sharingan is regarded as one of the three Great Dojutsu, as the other being Byakugan and Rinnegan which is nowadays said to be a myth; but anyway what you may not know the Sharingan is that the Sharingan grants it's wielders some abilities other than copying a jutsu. Those abilities are closely guarded by my clan law so no one else but only the members of the Uchiha clan who have gained axis to the Sharingan can know the details of those abilities with took my ancestor years to discover and now I am going to share it with you." Itachi stopped for a moment

" _No going back now"_ thought Itachi and continued.

"Naruto, The Sharingan grants its wielders two broad abilities. The first one is the 'Eyes of Insight' (Dosatsugan) with it the user can see chakra, though not as capable as the Byakugan but it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect Genjutsu influence and dispel it. It also enables us to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows us to see fast-moving objects and, they can also anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body or the direction of flow of chakra in one's body and then act accordingly to dodge or intercept"

"They can also read the enemy's hand seals to give us an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view also when the Sharingan advanced enough and you have enough experience with it, then with via eye contact, you can even enter target's mind to look through their memories. And as you know you are able to copy almost any jutsu or taijutsu you see with nearly-perfect accuracy."

"And then the other ability of the Sharingan is 'Eye of Hypnotism' (Saimingan) which gives the user a ability which is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. With the ability one can implant thoughts and actions to a target without the target's awareness through eye contact also in extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes."

"While not ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan: Genjutsu to confuse or delay them." Itachi explained

"So Naruto, you now know all about Sharingan." Naruto nodded "And I am glad to inform you that I will now start training you seriously and now our training sessions will be double vigorous than before…" Naruto's eyes widened while he gulped slightly

"You don't mean…Are you serious?!" Itachi nodded.

"Oh my god! You ARE serious! How could I keep up with that?" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of golf-balls while sweating worriedly; if Naruto thought he trained hard enough before, what was he going to do now?

Itachi sighed "Well…we will have to find a way to do that"

After that, Itachi gradually began to increase Naruto's training, as well advanced his chakra control and taught him a few basic jutsu's as well as started to teach him' The Interceptor Fist- The original taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan' although only a select few still used the original and ancient stances of the old times that because it purely was based on speed, agility and reflexes, which did not require the Sharingan be executed perfectly; most of those taijutsu moves being considered long since forgotten so seemingly every Uchiha fought in a different way than the other to appear deceptive and unpredictable to enemy shinobi.

 **Next day: Mid noon**

Naruto had already done his doubled up morning session and was now sitting in front of Itachi with a wide grin. Today even after his doubled up training he was able to complete all the tasks given to him by Itachi and he was damn proud of it and now he was waiting for Itachi's further instructions.

"You did well today…" Itachi appreciated and Naruto's grin even got wider.

"Now, let's get started with spar." Naruto looked at him as if he grew another head.

Itachi sighed "Look Naruto, as you know the Sharingan can predict your opponents attack so that you can counter or evade the attack." Naruto simply nodded, listening attentively "but what you don't know is that if you body cannot keep up to your opponents speed of attack then even though you can see you opponents attack you will not be able to evade or counter it, Got that?" Again Naruto simply nodded.

"Since we began you training six months and week ago all we have been doing is to train your body to keep up with your eyes and now your speed can almost rival a high genin and your taijutsu without Sharingan is almost on the level of a low genin so now I think you are ready to have some hand-to-hand training." explained Itachi

"But Sensei, I already know how to do it" Naruto whined "I know that. But now you can use your Sharingan so that you can have more experiencing of used it and seeing predictable attacks. You have to do it until it becomes your second eyesight nature."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask something but Itachi cut him "No you won't get any ramen for dinner today, Understood?" Naruto nodded while crying in anime tears and cursing his bad luck.

A month later

*pant* *pant*

*pant* *pant* *pant*

The sounds of harsh and erratic breathing could be heard all around the training fields in the Uzumaki compound's personal training ground. Itachi himself stood stoically, watching the kneeling and panting boy in front of him. His gaze was stoic yet a feeling of pride emanated from him when he gazed at the small drops falling from his shadowed face.

"Is that it?" he asked the boy stoically, crossing his arms while the boy caught his breath.

"I expected more..." he said in a tone of mock taunt and disappointment making the boy's fiery red eyes with a pair of tombs turn to him in a full blown glare. He smirked inwardly when he saw those defiant tombs refusing to give in.

' _Yes that's it Naruto, show me what you have buried deep within you. I know your potential is locked and hidden, show it to me_.' he thought when he saw the boy get up on shaky legs with his right arm hanging limply to the side.

"Damn it, I should have dodged that kick instead of blocking it." he whispered in annoyance rubbing his sore arm and wiped his face from the dirt over it to look at him angrily.

' _He isn't even out of breath_!' Naruto thought angrily seeing the completely calm and stoic face of his sensei ' _but neither am I,_ _damn he pushes hard even when he not putting his Sharingan to use_ ' he thought.

"We are just getting started sensei, I'll show you what I can do after all I am going to be a ANBU like you someday." he stated confidently causing the stoic man's eyebrow to rise up at the boys ambition.

"Really?" he asked incredulously making the boy's eyes to narrow in on him. "We have been at it for two hours already, you haven't touched me while I have run you into the ground each time. You can barely stand and your right arm hurts from what I can see... and you hope to join the ANBU the most elite force " he said while Naruto cursed inwardly at showing his weakness. He was right, even after months of brutal training and conditioning, he was being run into the ground while Itachi didn't even take a breath out of place.

"A shinobi must know his limits Naruto, for one must retreat and live to fight another day rather than staying defiant to the end and dying." he said in his wise tone making Naruto clench his knuckles tightly.

" _What will you do now Naruto?"_ thought Itachi as he watched his pupil inquisitively. Would he take the smart choice and give in or...

His thoughts trailed off when Naruto shot towards him with a small burst of chakra into his feet, cracking the ground behind him. Itachi was caught off guard at his ingenious use of chakra to enhance his speed and take him on. A smirk graced his lips when he saw those determined eyes ignoring every pain in his muscles and launch at him with everything he had.

" _Now it's time to get serious..._ " he thought for the first time uncrossing his arms and slipping into his defensive The Interceptor Fist style stance, readying himself for the final spar. Naruto saw it and knew it would be the last chance he got since the man was now taking him seriously and was done fooling around.

Itachi readied to block his punch when he saw his fist tightening but was shocked when Naruto punched the ground with a burst of chakra and jumped up like a spring trap.

He twisted himself with extreme agility in mid air and launched a roundhouse kick at his head. His heel headed straight for his temple to give him a knockout blow but Itachi merely smirked.

"Impressive..." he mused bringing his arms up in a traditional cross arm block and the heel made contact with it harmlessly.

"You've got to do better that Naruto..." he trailed off when he saw his smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw his other heel coming through the weakest point in his guard from the side towards his other temple and caught his previous kick with his left arm and blocked the incoming blow with his right. He smirked when he saw his well planned attack failing but had to give the boy credit for it when he saw him falling to the ground. It would have caught any kid his age or even a genin completely off guard.

But he had the battle hardened instincts of nearly a decades in combat. There was no way...

His thoughts trailed off when he saw Naruto landing both his palms on the ground and springed himself back to Itachi face. His both feet's soles coming for Itachi chin and he barely leaned back to see them breeze past his face unharmed due to his instincts and kicked the boy in his chest launching back while skidding back himself.

He was surprised when he realized that the first attack along with the second one were merely distractions, the third was the main attack and he had nearly gotten him due to him taking the boy lightly. But how did the boy have the instincts to pull off an instantaneous attack like that all the while calculating his each and every move in mid air. That was hard even for seasoned chunins...

His thoughts trailed off when he saw a wobbly Naruto standing up and looking at him with a smirk

"I see you have awakened the second tome..." he whispered in amazement as he saw Naruto's each eyes held two tomes with the scarlet red accentuating in them... The boy had done a feat that not even pure Uchiha's were capable of. He had beaten the record of the previous Uchiha prodigy (Madara Uchiha) to gain the two tomes Sharingan by three months! (Naruto was now a seven years and two months old kid)

' _So that was how he was able to pull that combo off..._ ' Itachi thought

"I've got you this time sensei... and someday I will be definitely be stronger than you and join the ANBU." he heard the voice of the blonde breaking him out of his stupor. He was confused but grazed the back of his hand on his lip to see it bleeding slightly. His last attack had grazed him? He watched Naruto giggling and pointing at him happily, completely unaware of his eyes and Itachi couldn't help but let out a whole hearted chuckle himself which was actually the first time he smiled or laughed around Naruto. Both laughed hilariously at the moment, both wondering why they were laughing but just couldn't find the reason. It just felt right.

He saw Naruto flail left and right slightly when his eyes became half lidded and rolled to the back of his head. Itachi was in front of him in a blur when he started falling face first to the ground and picked the boy up in his arms.

'You will definitely surpass me one day Naruto you have the potential inside you I can see it.' Thought Itachi

"I've got you sensei, you've now got to allow me to a unlimited ramen day..." he whispered in his half conscious state before falling unconscious and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the boy's request. The boy just did something even he wasn't able to do at his age and still just want ramen of all things it's hilarious.

"What does your future hold's Naruto?" Itachi wondered

 **Four months later**

 **(Today Naruto completes a year of his training with Itachi)**

It had been a year since Naruto shifted into the Uzumaki compound. A year with Itachi was an entirely new experience for Naruto. He found out that Itachi was a very calm, collected guy but was also extraordinarily simple and was also a perfectionist

Naruto's life had also been turned upside down. No longer was he a hot-headed guy who screamed for attention. It had taken a lot of time and effort from Itachi and a lot of reading books based on human psychology for Naruto to understand that a person should assess the situation, be in control of his emotions and not get agitated soon , if he wants to be a true shinobi.

Itachi had taught Naruto all about chakra and had taught him to fight with shuriken and kunai. Naruto had also learned the basic chakra controlling exercises like Tree walking, water walking and leaf balancing. Though it was very tough for Naruto as he discovered that he had enormous chakra reserves as he was a Uzumaki.

Many villagers seemed to believe that Naruto either left the village or was locked somewhere as they could not see his face as he always inside the compound and rarely come outside. When some people did recognize him; and showed any hostility or taunted him he was able to maintain a calm demeanor and did not respond, which was one of the reasons the people now simply used to ignore him which was better than being beaten. But what he did not know was that there had been few attempts to harm him but were stopped by Itachi and the Hokage and the culprits had been dealt with, without Naruto even noticing them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting cross-legged floating on the surface of koi pond which was in the compound using water walking technique, dressed only in shorts. He was in a meditating position and was in trance to the outside world.

"I see you have mastered the water walking exercise I gave you!" Itachi said as he puffed of out of nowhere "AaaaH!" shouted a startled Naruto as his concentration slipped and he fell into the water below. "Come on! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto complained as he came out of water "And yes, I completed the exercise you told me. But…something doesn't feel right with my meditation…" Itachi raised an eyebrow "And what's that?"

"You see, I read the book that you gave me and it said 'meditation helps people resolve thoughts or to feel your unknown part when you are in trance' but with me it don't even make me feel anything, it feels blank. Even if I stay in trance straight for hours, I don't feel anything; it is as if I am standing in a barren land deserted by every life form." Finished Naruto as Itachi gave him a curious look ' _probably has to be the side effect of the sealing jutsu to have sealed his dark part away from him_ ' Itachi thought and suddenly his eyes widened as he came to a realization.

' _Yes, that is it. It is why Naruto could never hate this village even after living through hell for six years… or in the matter of fact he cannot hate anyone no matter how much he tries and since he doesn't have his dark part'_ Coming out of thoughts Itachi gave Naruto an smile which was not honest "It's alright Naruto to not be able to do it." Itachi lies as he didn't have the authority nor the will to tell Naruto that he has a seal on his body that has a tailed beast locked in it as well as his dark self.

"What!? Why?"Questioned Naruto

"You are always too hyped up to dig deep enough while mediating Naruto, now let's get back to your training" Itachi spoke while trying to divert Naruto out of the topic.

Naruto was confused "What? But I meditate straight for hours" Itachi sighed "Just because you meditate hours doesn't mean you have reached deep enough." Naruto nodded "So now, instead of just standing here let's continue our training. Understood?" this time Itachi was successful divert Naruto out of the topic "Yup let's train" Naruto announced.

 **Later that day - Night time**

Naruto shot upright in his bed, his eyes looking around wildly in panic. Sweat drenched his body and it took him many deep breaths until he was able to calm himself down. He'd had another nightmare and his eyes burned while he rubbed them with the heel of each palm. The blond shook his head as if to dispel the pain and memories of the dream. He didn't knew what the dreams meant and that scared him.

More than occasionally he dreamt of a big fox, even bigger that the hokage tower destroying the hidden leaf village and that he knew had occurred ten years ago, on the fateful day of his birth.

The blond's hand unintentionally went to his stomach, though there was nothing obviously out of the ordinary. He had kept the fact he was having these dreams to himself, but he began to wonder if it was wise of him to make that choice. He hoped in vain that his mind was just creating these horrific scenes for some inexplicable reason, though deep in his heart he knew they were memories. He was haunted by memories that were not his own.

Naruto raised his hand and covered his eye's hopping to get a few more hours of sleep but then he sighted, threw the blanket away and got out of the bed knowing that no matter what he will not be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

 **One month later**

Naruto was lying on the couch peacefully when he opened his eyes out of instinct. Itachi was standing in front of him with a bored expression. "Good work. You are finally able to SENSE something" Naruto sighed "Why do you make fun of me all the time?" Naruto complained and all he got back as was a stoic look.

"Anyway, let's get back to our training. We have a long way to go" Itachi said before Itachi used a Shunshin to move to the training ground, seeing this Naruto quickly ran towards the training ground in hope of learning some new jutsu's.

As so as the months went by Itachi started teach Naruto a few useful Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Also Naruto trained harder than ever before to learn those jutsu in his left time and even formed a close bond with his sensei. His last few months was the most productive and his major part of his overall training. It was this time when he developed a hobby of reading and knew about almost anything, only through the sheer amount of books he read. Also his powerful analytical mind as well as photographic memory that allows him to learn simply by observing others.

 **Eleven months later**

 **(Naruto training ends, Naruto's age eight years and two months)**

Naruto and Itachi were summoned in the Hokage's office. "Come in" Naruto and Itachi strolled in to find the Hokage sitting behind his desk, glad at their arrival.

"Hey old man", Naruto yelled while hugging the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How is your training going?" The Hokage asked while returning Naruto's hug.

"He made a steady progress lord Hokage," Itachi answered in Naruto's place, "His Taijutsu almost on par to a mid Genin without his Sharingan and in throwing shurikens and kunai well... he can hit moving targets with almost 100% accuracy. His chakra control is of a low Chunin and his Ninjustu is on par to a mid chunin because of having a mid Jonin worth chakra reserve and in Genjutsu he is hopeless but that is without the use of Sharingan but he knows how to break out of a Genjutsu without using it. All in all he is a high Genin to mid Chunin shinobi and I expect him to be a overall high chunin level shinobi by the time he graduates of the academy." Itachi reported

"I'm glad to see you are taking your training seriously" the Hokage said to Naruto.

"Of course, I'm going to be just like Itachi-nii and join ANBU one day." The blond boy firmly stated.

"My boy, Konoha ANBU includes some of the very best and elite shinobi in the village. It functions as our primary line of defense in times of emergency."

"Then I'll be the very best! Even better than Itachi-nii!" The force and conviction in Naruto's voice surprised Sarutobi, to say that he was shocked at his goal was to say the least.

"Alright, first things first. I have called upon both of you to informed you that the new session of the academy is going to begin in two weeks and I would like you" Sarutobi looked at Naruto "to start to the academy this year." Sarutobi said and waited for Naruto to respose.

Naruto went into a shock and recovered after a few seconds. His face lit up brightly, his smile almost cut his face into half "SERIOUSLY!" Itachi was the one to answer him "You better believe it kid." The Professor went on "Only if you agrees of course. So, what do you say Naruto?"

"YOU BET JIJI, I'LL ACE THE ACADEMY" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Alright kid, come meet me at the end of this week and we will can have your form filled up... Got it?" Naruto gave a quick salute after nodding.

"Anyway, I have an announcement to make." The Hokage said suddenly all serious. "I'm afraid Naruto that you will no longer be able to train with Itachi."

"What! Why?" Naruto shouted with a shock on his face.

"Sir?" Itachi asked "I don't mind to continue training Naruto, even after he enters the academy, there is no need to stop the sessions on my behalf."

To say Sarutobi was a little shocked would be understandable, he never in a million years would he have though Itachi a.k.a the Uchiha prodigy would form a bond with anyone, and their bond to be strong enough to stop Itachi's quest to for power. He looked at looked at Naruto to him just as surprised as he was.

'Well that Uh... unexpected' Sarutobi thought

"You have to understand Itachi; you are a major asset to this village, with the kyuubi attack, my student's defection and recently the failed attempt to kidnap the Hyuga heirs by kumo, it shows that Konoha is severely weekend. You have already helped Naruto as much as you can, by offering your help to him for 2 years, now he is strong enough to graduate from the academy without any help also the village can't afford to give you away for another four years" Sarutobi explained

"You completely misunderstood me hokage-sama, I will still be going to take regular missions." Itachi explained "But during my rehabilitate between each missions, with your permission I am will give that time to train Naruto at my best, after all he going to join the ANBU someday." Itachi finished

Sarutobi was speechless, absolute speechless. He just couldn't understand Itachi's reasoning behind his decision, while Naruto's eyes were starting to get moisten, he could never have though his brotherly figure to go such a great length of trouble's to just help him attain his dream.

'Why?' Sarutobi thought.

"If that's the case you have my permission to train Naruto" Sarutobi said to Itachi though still confused why Itachi made the decision.

"Thank you old man" Naruto said while hugging his grandfatherly figure.

"Also Naruto-kun there is one more thing matter to discuss with you." Sarutobi said seriously "Naruto you will have keep your Sharingan hidden from everyone beside me and Itachi who already know..." he said and if he wanted to see a whining Naruto he was completely mistaken. As Naruto just nodded his head in agreement and was not whining about showing it off like any other child his age could have done, and as he expected him to.

"I'll place a seal on you which is quite common nowadays to change the color of your eyes as it will hide it under a permanent Genjutsu fueled by your chakra. This will let you use your Sharingan and still make it so that the world is unaware of what hides behind it." Sarutobi said again getting a silent nod from the boy.

"Come here now it won't take much long to place the seal on you." He said and Naruto stood up and walked up to his Grandfatherly figure.

"Alright Naruto, I'll start the sealing now. It might hurt you a little around your eyes and head but try not to move alright?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone getting a nod from the boy. He closed his eyes and focused on the sealing with a deep breath. His hands blurred through several strange hand seals, he stopped at the seventy third hand seal and placed his palms around the boy's temples.

" **Uzumaki Sealing Style: Illusion Binding Seal!** " he called out pumping in his chakra into the seal when Naruto felt his eyes felt eyes burn a little.

"Fuin!" he called out finishing up the seal when all the Kanji started getting absorbed over his temper and eyes and made two circles around his eyes which glowed for a moment before disappearing. Naruto's for a moment stood there feeling a bit dizzy but after a moment he felt just fine as he opened his eyes.

"Great, there you can go and everything went perfectly and you still have your crystalline clear blue eyes." Sarutobi announced with a smile

"Great now I am sure both of you have some more training to do; so you are free to leave now and Naruto you have less than two weeks left to prepare for the academy and I'm afraid I have to get back to work." Sarutobi said with a sight.

"Aw…" Naruto pouted, making adorable puppy dog eyes. The most powerful man in the village felt his defenses crumble.

"I should probably take a short break from all the paperwork I did today. I know a stall nearby that served ramen, why don't both of you come with me and we'll talk some more while we can have some ramen together?" questioned Sarutobi

Naruto's response was enthusiastic: He jumped up, screamed "Yatta!" and proceeded to drag the Hokage and Itachi out of the hokage office. It was a most amusing sight to the Hokage's trusted bodyguards, but most of the people on the street were, naturally, less impressed by it.

* * *

 **That's it I hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews to improve the chapter please**

 **A/N - Most of the ideas of training Naruto the way Itachi took in the chapter above is taken from outfoxed written by Narutoxsharingaxenthusiast's and dont worry I have permission from him to do so.**

 **Next time on Rise of whirlpool: First day of the academy, Meeting Hinata, Jealous Sasuke and a lot more so keep reading and breathing.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Academy

**A/N – Guys before reading this chapter please read the last two chapters again as I have rewritten then, Thank you. - 6/1/2017**

 **Previously on The rise of whirlpool**

 **"Great, then you can go now. You have less than two weeks to prepare for the academy and I'm afraid I have to get back to work." Sarutobi said with a sight.**

 **"Aw…" Naruto pouted, making adorable puppy dog eyes. The most powerful man in the village felt his defenses crumble.**

 **"I should probably take a short break from all the paperwork I did today. I know a stall nearby that served ramen, why don't both of you come with me and we'll talk while we can have some ramen together?" questioned Sarutobi**

 **Naruto's response was enthusiastic: He jumped up, screamed "Yatta!" and proceeded to drag the Hokage and Itachi out of the hokage office. It was a most amusing sight to the Hokage's trusted bodyguards, but most of the people on the street were, naturally, less impressed by it.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 4: Academy**

Throughout the decades the Konoha ninja academy has been the first stepping for many legendary ninjas of Konoha. There's the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the God of Shinobi and the Professor. He was trained by the first two Hokage's, he became an S-Rank shinobi by the time he was fourteen and took the mantle of Hokage when he was sixteen.

Then there was the Legendary Three Ninja otherwise known as the Sannin; Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade all having legendary skills and summons. After surviving a fight with Hanzo of the Salamanders they became hailed as legends and S-Rank ninja, Sakumo Hatake or The White Fang of the leaf, a genius shinobi said to have been stronger than the Sannin and rumored to have been a candidate for becoming the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaza a once in a generation genius student to Jiraiya of the Sannin, the legendary Fourth Hokage and may more.

However, today walking up to the Ninja Academy is our blond hero or a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki, also following him in the shadows was a masked ANBU a.k.a Itachi Uchiha.

Soon Naruto reached the academy he saw several families standing in the academy training ground waiting for the academy induction ceremony to began 'Okay Naruto, calm down. Itachi-nii helped me to get stronger so the academy will be a walk in the park, no need to worry about it.' thought Naruto, with a small but meaningful smile as he walking towards the academy building to sign him up as present for the following day of the academy. As Naruto walked through the crowd up on the rooftop of the academy Itachi was looking over Naruto with his Sharingan active to predict any possible attacks on Naruto as he passed several clan heads who were there to wishing their kids good luck on their first day. Itachi was also surprised to see the sheer number clan heiress were present there to joining the academy this year this time.

After signing himself up Naruto moved to a corner of the training ground away from the crowd and stood their silently and made it a point to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest at the fact nobody was here for him today even his, not even his brotherly figure but was broken out of it when he heard the stage being filled and a voice he knew all too well rang out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a the third hokage stood on the small platform as he over looked the academy ground as well as the new academy students stood in front of them all with looks of concentration on their faces. At the back the parents stood as they watched this proud moment that a lot of them had been waiting a long time to see.

"Welcome to the Konoha Ninja Academy where you'll all be spending the next four years in. You'll be nurtured to become the best of the village and to protect it with your lives. Today you make your first steps into becoming a shinobi and your first step to becoming a protector of the Leaf Village. You all start your journey on the road to becoming ninja to protect Konoha and all of the land of fire; but what does it mean to protect? Why should you protect this village and country?"

"That is a question you will eventually have to answer yourself; however being a ninja is a serious job so not do so lightly. Your comrades and this village depend on you; so do your loved ones. One only becomes strong when they have something that they are willing to protect to the death So step forward to day and makes us all proud." rang the voice of the Sandaime Hokage while the new academy students clapped loudly as did the parents.

After a minute the third Hokage gave them all a wave signaling to quite down as the instructor began to call out the students to begin their first day at the academy. It was then Naruto saw the Hokage approaching him which gained everyone's attention.

"Yo old man!" he called out to Hokage which caused a lot of parents to sweat drop, no one calls the Hokage old, even though he has clearly long...long past his prime but even then no one dared test Hokage's patience.

"You're late, I thought you would have been here even before the gates to the Academy opened." he said making Naruto rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah it's just that a black cat crossed our paths and we had to take the long way around..." he motioned making the Hokage eye twitch dangerously at his stupid and innocent excuse while some of the parents snickered in amusement at his expense while a somewhere else in the village a masked ninja sneezed.

"You really need to come up with some believable excuses..." he said with a sigh

"Ya I do think I should" Naruto said forcing Sarutobi to sight once again.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto and Sarutobi heard the instructor calling out.

"Well I guess this is it... good luck Naruto" Sarutobi said as he kept a hand on Naruto's head like always making him feel so small in front of him.

"Ya I will give be the best old man" Naruto said and waved a good bye as Naruto walked over to the man who just called him. He was a man in his early twenties with brown and hair and eyes wearing the standard chunin uniform.

"Uzumaki-san I will be your instructor for the next four years. I am Iruka Umino." Irukaintroduced himself neutrally which was a good sign for Naruto at least he didn't get a sensei who hated him.

"It is nice to meet you Iruka sensei. Please look after me." Naruto said bowing a little and in a polite tone...which Itachi taught him but it took a whole week getting him to bow.

Naruto got in line with some of the others kids that were in his class and they waited for their other future classmates to join them who were still their goodbyes to their parents.

Walking though the academy they arrived in their class room and quickly took their seats. Naruto took the coroner seat not far from some Hyuga girl and in front of him was possible a who boy who smelled like dogs possibly a Inuzuka and some civil kids.

Continuing to look around the room there he saw many clan heirs were in his class.

'The brown haired boy is the Nara clan heirs and beside his is the Akimichi heirs, and then there is a Uchiha heirs, a Haruno, a Hyuga and a Aburame' thought Naruto as he look around the room observing the clan heiress who could be at his level. Naruto shook his head before his mind wondered elsewhere and concentrated back at the class as Iruka came inside.

"All right class, settle down." said Iruka while keeping a stack of papers on his desk

"Alright class we'll start with some history lessons today…" Iruka called out making Naruto let out groan inwardly,he hated history with a passion, it made him sleep when his nii-san tried to drill the village history into his thick skull.

Iruka went through his text book lesson, while Naruto tried not to pull his hair out of frustration to not fall asleep from that thrice damned history lecture. His cheeks puffed up childishly in annoyance(even thought I have shown Naruto a little mature he still had his moments of fun) seeing many of the kids around him had already dozed off halfway through the long lecture, hell! He even saw the Nara heirs literally sleeping as if he was in his home.

Iruka looked up when he heard a small yawn only to see half his class asleep and sighed tiredly. Well he couldn't expect anything else in a history lesson, he supposed.

RRRIINNNGGG…..

The bell rang making all the children jerk awake in unison, when the teacher snapped his book shut and told them of their first spar after the lunch break was over.

Everyone pulled out their home made lunches and formed number of groups a trying to make some new friends. Naruto also took out his sandwich, unwrapping the plastic wrapping but didn't make any attempts to make new friends just like the Hyuga and Uchiha heirs.

After lunch

"Okay everyone we will start off with shuriken and kunai throwing, so take this seriously!" Instructed Iruka, eyeing some of the students that didn't look all that interested.

Naruto watched everyone go up and take their test. Naruto noticed that so far nobody got higher than four or six hits and those were the clan children.

'Hmph, Itachi-nii will kick my ass till next week if I got any lower that nine' thought Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" called Iruka, the raven haired boy from earlier now identified as Sasuke walked up and took his stance before he started throwing his shuriken. He surprised everyone getting 7/10 on shuriken and kunai causing some of the girls to blush at his coolness when he just turned around and walked off without saying a word.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called Iruka startling him out of his thoughts, he walks up to the post and picks up some shuriken. Taking a breath and letting them fly like he had practiced.

Throwing the Shuriken like he had been taught, Naruto had a smile having hit 10/10 shuriken. Looking over at Iruka sensei he sees a surprised look as Iruka wrote on his clip board, Naruto grabs the kunai and hits 10/10 again; happy at having the best score he turned to look at the rest of the class. He walked over to brown haired boy who was eyeing him differently than before and a frowning Sasuke who looked like someone just stole his candy.

"What did ya think of that? Not too bad huh." Shikamaru just looked at him as if he grew a second head before turning away, deeming how situation turned so troublesome.

Sasuke steps forward not to be showed up by some nobody, "Don't get used to it. I will beat you in Taijutsu for sure." Challenged Sasuke, he's going to be number one like his older brother before him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I don't think so, I have been training for a while and I'm going to be the best." said Naruto confidently. Sasuke just brushed it off and waited for the Taijutsu spars to start.

After what Iruka thought was record breaking accuracy results for first day students he flipped the page on his clipboard. " Alright class, Now it's time for your first spar lesson, so everybody come out now." Iruka called.

He coughed to get the attention of them all, getting quite successful when all the wide and curious eyes turned to him.

"Alright, this is the first day of our regular Academy spars we'll have from now on. Now before we begin, go and run a couple of laps around the Academy for a little warm up." Iruka spoke up, getting nods from them and all the students starting running around the academy which Naruto was the first one to finish and one by one the entire class reached to its end.

"Why do we have to *huff* run for this Iruka sensei?" a blond haired girl asked as she collapsed on to her knees from exhaustion after completing her laps the Academy grounds which were quite large in themselves.

"You are...Ino I guess" asked Iruka and Ino nodded "Well then Ino, I wanted all of you to warm up first so that so you all don't hurt ourselves in the spars, plus you all just had lunch,." Iruka answered calmly.

"Alright class that was very nice for your first day, I'm glad all of you completed your laps." Iruka said in a proud voice rang in the clearing getting smiles from them all.

"Now come on and gather up around the ring…" he said and all of them stood up shakily, completely exhausted from running while Naruto straightened up with a deep breath and walked up to the ring.

"Now children, I'll introduce all of you to the sacred tradition of shinobi hand to hand combat. These were used by our Hokage's themselves to toughen them up…" he said, perking up most of the ears around the ring.

"We will go through one-on-one paired combat exercises to simulate a situation of real combat and let you have the experience needed when you further your shinobi careers. I'll explain the rules along with the spar so can " Shino Aburame and Choji Akimichi please enter the ring? " he called out as a boy wearing an extra large coat and round sunglasses and a fat, chubby boy came up to the ring.

Choji got into the middle of the ring with Shino eyeing his opponent curiously to gauge his strength while Choji had a friendly smile on his face and yawned.

"Alright now you two, this will be spar that will span for five minutes or either of you gets knocked out or thrown out of the ring. You can use Taijutsu and Ninjutsu but no maiming or fatal blows to harm your opponent are allowed. The person who steps outside the ring loses automatically too and I can step in at any moment to stop the spar if I see someone is going to get hurt, do I make myself clear… and make this a good spectacle worthy of both your name's heritages alright?" asked instructor warmly getting happy smiles Choji.

"Then let's have an honorable first spar, Hajime!" he called out with that Choji dropping in his an Akimichi stance but Shino stood their ideally, though all of them were confused when Choji hit the ground face first with a loud "thuk". Thick silence reigned in the clearing at the strange actions of the Akimichi boy as Irukachecked on the Akimichi boy and announced him unconscious and the winner of the spar was...well if you can call that a spar was Shino.

'What the hell did just happen here? One moment he was standing there looking perfectly fine and the next moment he was unconscious' most of the students watching the spar thought who didn't knew about Aburame chakra eating bugs.

'Typical Aburame sucking their opponents dry with their bug's' both Naruto thought 'but it's quite an efficient way to deal with your opponents, just like Itachi-nii likes silent and efficient'

Somewhere in the village Itachi sneezed 'someone is talking about me' he thought

After an unconscious Choji was moved to the infirmary, Iruka took his place back in the middle of the ring.

"Ok next Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino" Iruka announced the next match.

Naruto looked at the two girls in the ring as well as hear them talking and they were talking something about... who is better for their Sasuke-kun?

'Humph, fan girls, this spar is going to be pathetic.' Naruto thought as the girls fought to prove who is better for their Sasuke-kun.

The fight between the two girls went exactly how Naruto thought it would. It was the most weakest match a shinobi can expect from a first a academy student, hell! Even a civil can hit harder. Their words and weak attacks were exchanged between the girls as they battled with pure Taijutsu. It looked like their fight was going to end up as draw until Ino managed to catch Sakura with her fist buried her in Sakura's stomach with all her strength which ended up as a knockout resulting Ino's win. When it was all said and done Ino was boasting over her win over Sakura as well as her Sasuke-kun.

'Damn, as I thought pathe...' Naruto's thoughts were broken in between when he heard a name familiar to him being called but never thought he would be able to meet her again even better be in the same class in the academy.

"Alright now moving on to the next spar will be Hinata Hyuga VS Kiba Inuzuka" announced the Iruka.

'Hinata Hyuga' he thought as he saw a girl with blue hairs making her way to the middle of the ring.

'The same vibrant pupil less lavender eyes, but still different, it looks like something is missing within them...' Naruto thought as he was able to get a glimpse of her eyes and then there was Kiba who had simple shaggy brown hair with the classic red Inuzuka tattoos donned over his cheeks. His teeth having two feral canines like all the Inuzuka were displayed on show with his smug and prideful grin.

"Hajime!" he heard Iruka calling out, indicating to start the match.

"Alright today's my day. I am sorry I have to beat you down into the ground on my very first day, even if you are a girl." Kiba boasted proudly, but frowned when he heard a scoff from his opponent.

"As if you can do that…" Hinata muttered but Kiba's sharp ears picked up on her whisper and he scowled.

"You've got something to say?" he growled out heatedly, getting yet another snort from the Hyuga girl.

"I said as if a mutt like you could ever even hope to touch me, a Hyuga. We are called the elites of the village for a reason, and I'll show the reason to you right now." Hinata stated confidently and in a stoic voice, without a hint of doubt in her voice making the Inuzuka glare at her. His fangs were bared while he looked ready to rip his head apart if need be.

"We'll just see about that…" he spoke angrily, dropping into the first Taijutsu kata of the Inuzuka widely known Fanged Taijutsu Style.

"That we will…" Hinata spoke up in a stoic voice, entering the gentle fist Taijutsu stances as veins started to pop up around her eyes.

Kiba was off in a flash. He charged forward with a battle cry, rushing his opponent by running towards him. Hinata merely stood fast in his own stance, letting the boy make the first move while she defends. Kiba cocked his fist back behind his head and brought it forward. Hinata merely slapped it away with the back of her hand to let it whiz past his ear and blocked his left fist with her own right palm. The blue haired girl then went for the final blow as she coated her fingers with chakra and buried them in the boy's stomach entirely cutting off the boy's chakra circulation, seemingly end the match as Kiba feel down on the ground down and out for the day. Thick silence reigned in the clearing once again as Iruka checked on the Inuzuka boy.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unconscious so the winner of the match Hinata Hyuga" announced Iruka getting claps from all the students.

'Hmm... Man that was brutal but yup, that's definitely the girl I met, one strike and her opponent unconscious just like that day..." he then saw Hinata turning around to leave the ring not even bothering to check if her classmate is fine or not 'but it looks like she has completely changed herself from what she was like last year, hm... looks like my motivation did a number her, but in a wrong way' thought Naruto and sighted as he remembered the day he met her.

 **Flashback**

 **(A year and two months ago)**

"How is Naruto doing?" Sarutobi asked Itachi as he enters Naruto's home.

"He's doing fine Hokage-sama" answered Itachi in his ever present stoic voice.

Just then a the blond boy came running towards them wearing black ANBU style and a white T-shirt with a leaf-symbol stitched in black on the back "Old man" greeted Naruto "Are we going to the park today to play ninja?" he asked hopefully as it was not very often that he was allowed to leave the compound.

"Sure Naruto" Sarutobi replied "We will be back before five" he said to Itachi as he grabbed Naruto's arm and used **Shunshin** jutsu to Shunshin them to a park which was at the edge of the village to spent the day and because it was a warm summer day the park was quite crowded.

Naruto and Hiruzen then found a nice spot under a tree that wasn't yet taken and soon the little blond ran off to play with the other kids. Sarutobi was secretly relieved by this since it meant that he could get some time to relax from all the meeting he has gone through the day.

Meanwhile Naruto reached the playground in the centre of the park and started playing with the other children. A few parents recognize Naruto were at their edge seeing him playing with their kids and kept a close eye on him but the presence of the Hokage kept them at bay so nobody interfered or dared yell insults at Naruto all while there were several parents who didn't recognize him as the rarely got to see him and wrote his of as some kid who wanted to play along.

Meanwhile Naruto was playing a game of hide and seek and was frantically searching for a good hiding spot while one of the other kids, a boy his age with brown hair, was counting to one hundred.

Eventually Naruto found a decent spot in a tree and tried to stay hidden as good as he could. 'He'll never find me here' he thought to himself and tried to stay silent since he learnt from his life experience that making sound is the easiest way to give away your location, no matter how good you are hidden.

After a few minutes he suddenly heard some commotion behind him and he carefully looked down from his hiding spot.

There he saw three young boys around his age surround a small girl with pupil-less lavender eyes and short indigo hair who was being pushed around by them. 'Bullies!' he taught, 'I better help that girl out'.

He carefully moved to the other side of the tree and climbed up the tree using the surface sticking exercise so he could surprise them from above, another trick he picked up from one of the ninja-games, and kept listening to the conversation below.

"Look at those freaky eyes!" the biggest of the boys said, "she must be a Hyuga."

"I bet she is just as arrogant as that Neji guy" his friend said, "All Hyugas are the same."

"Rich girl here probably thinks she is better than us huh?" said the biggest kid, "I bet she thinks we are beneath her." he pushed the girl on her knees and laughed when she started crying.

"No! I-I d-do not think th-that" the girl on the ground said quietly while sobbing, "please! Just l-leave me alone".

"What was that? Leave you alone?" the third guy said, "Are we not worthy enough to be around a mighty Hyuga?"

"I-it's not like that. Th-that's not wh-what I meant." tried the girl on the ground.

"Yeah right! I think the lying bitch needs a lesson." the big kid stepped forward and prepared to slap the defenseless girl on the ground.

Suddenly he fell down on the ground and cried in pain as upon him standing was Naruto who has jumped upon the bully from the above tree branch.

"What was hell!" is the biggest of the boy yelled as he saw a blond kid with blue eyes standing upon his friend.

"Who are you?" asked the biggest kid.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to kick some ass" yelled Naruto while steeping down from the boy he had jumped upon.

"Now let the girl go, you bastards!" yelled Naruto

"Kojo, are you ok?" asked one of the other kids.

"I'm fine; he just caught me by surprise, that's all. Now go teach that wannabe hero a lesson!" the boy now known as Kojo said.

The two kids seemed to regain their confidence and ran at Naruto ready to beat him up.

"Be careful!" yelled the girl on the ground, who managed to regain her footing now that the two bullies no longer had her pinned down.

Meanwhile the first of the two kids reached Naruto and was about to hit him with a wild punch. Naruto meanwhile remembered the Taijustu lessons Itachi was teaching him for quite a few months.

'Always keep a cool head in battle and anticipate you opponent's actions.' Naruto remembered Itachi's words and side-stepped the wild attack so that he was now positioned behind the bully.

'Strike hard and decisive.' Naruto kicked at the bully's legs from behind and watched him crash to the ground.

'Always mind your surroundings.' He quickly spun around and just barely managed to block a punch from the second bully that was behind the first one.

'Use your opponent's strength against themselves.' He quickly grabbed the fist that tried punching him and using the bully's momentum threw him around right into his friend knocking them on the ground.

'Keep your eye on the mission at all times.' He turned around again to look at the girl and came face to face with the biggest bully who was glaring at him.

'If the opponent is on the defensive keep the pressure on and don't give them a chance to recover.' Naruto ran towards the biggest kid and tried to take him down with a combination of punches and kicks he practiced earlier.

Unfortunately the third bully was stronger than his friends and, though he lacked style, so the bully managed to overpower him and threw a nasty punch aimed at his stomach which he knew he won't be able to dodge but then the strangest thing happened.

Naruto, by instinct, grabbed the bully's wrist and used his momentum to throw him over his shoulder.

Though the bully landed on his feet but he looked just as surprised as Naruto who had no idea how he just did that, it was like his body knew how to dodge so his mind wasn't needed.

Snapping out of his surprise the bully saw Naruto not paying attention to him and decided to use it to his advantage he crouched low and sprung at Naruto who was snapped out of his surprise when a fist hit him in the gut which threw him on the ground and he clutched his stomach in pain.

He then saw the bigger kid and two of his other friends who had recovered from his attack move towards him with an evil grin on their face, "You're going to get it now runt! It's payback time now!"

And with that all the three kids started to kick Naruto until all of a sudden they stopped kicking him and they fell forwards on the ground with a loud thud. At first he was confused about what happened but that was until he saw the girl standing behind the fallen bullies with new confidence in her eyes and popped up veins around her pupil-less eyes also she was in some kind of Taijustu stance which he had never seen before.

'How the hell did she do that?' Naruto thought.

"Thank you for helping me" he heard the girl say as he stood up, her veins had returned to normal though her eyes were still pupil-less.

Naruto gave her a grin. "I should be the one thanking you. How did you take out those bullies? That was amazing! You must be really strong!" he said excitedly.

The girl blushed heavily at the words of praise but managed to let out a small shy "thank you".

"Are you training to be Ninja um..." he paused, realizing that he had no idea what the blue haired girl name was.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." Naruto apologized

"My n-name is H-Hyuga" she bowed "n-nice to meet you."

"Ok then Hinata you training to be a ninja aren't you?" he questioned

"H-Hai" she answered quietly not feeling comfortable to talk about her training sessions, as they were absolute failure and obviously showed her truly how weak she was and that's what even her father and the clan elders said to her.

"Wow, then I am sure you will be a really be one of the best ninja's in the village one day." Hearing that Hinata's eyes widened also it moistened a bit in happiness, as now she had someone who believed in her dream to become a... maybe the best ninja as he said; unlike his father.

At the thought of her father she remembered all the things he and the chan elders said to her as to why she can't become a ninja and soon her newfound happiness was shattered to the point where she found herself depressed as she answered back to Naruto.

"You are wrong..." She said not being able to control her emotions and as Naruto heard her and he gave her a confused look "You are wrong I cannot become the best ninja of the village... or in the matter of fact I cannot even become a good ninja." She started to shake from all the emotional storming inside her struggling to get out and Naruto was trying his best to figure out 'what the hell was going on here!' one moment she looked happy and the next she looked like the saddest girl in the whole world "I am weak... I am weak, that's what my father says that's what my clan elders say... that's what even my cousin say's. I try my best day after day after day to prove them wrong but at the end I ended by failing." She continued and by now Hinata was on her Knees shedding tears openly and it looked like Naruto has finally caught up with the moment as he listened intentionally what Hinata was saying.

"Do you know what it's like to be humiliated in front of a whole clan as my father said I am weak? Do you how it is like to see my father looking at me with disappointment in his eyes daily? Do you know how it feels when the elders tell me that I am a disgrace to the clan? Hell! I am so weak that I can't even speak a sentence without stuttering in the middle of the sentence." Hinata openly wept on Naruto's chest as she somehow managed to get a hold of it while she was poured out her suffering to Naruto who himself had tears in his eyes.

After a few minutes Hinata stop crying with her eyes a little red from all the crying as she slowly came back to reality and her eyes widened and she looked down in shame as she remembered the words she just said. She didn't knew why she poured up all her grief to a boy she just met but it surely did feel good to pour everything out she has bottled up for the past two-three years. After a few minutes standing there in silence as none of them said a word she tried to built up her courage to speak up and apologize for her words before but she failed...miserably in her attempt but then she heard the boy saying something that shook her to the core.

Back with Naruto

At first he didn't understand what the blue haired girl in front of her was trying to explain but then he caught up with the moment as she said talked about the times she suffered from the hands of her so called family.

'She is just like I use to be before Old man and Itachi-nii saved me.' he thought as remembered flashback's of his life back a year or two where his life was made a living hell by the villagers. Not being given enough food to him at the orphanage, being kicked of stores, being bullied by the kid, being beaten down to death by the drunken man and much more.

"Do you know what it's like to be humiliated in front of a whole clan as my father said I am weak? Do you how it is like to see my father looking at me with disappointment in his eyes daily? Do you know how it feels when the elders tell me that I am a disgrace to the clan? Hell! I am so weak that I can't even speak a sentence without stuttering in the middle of the sentence." He heard Hinata saying as he himself felt tears in his eyes now as he could now truly felt like he could connect with Hinata because of their similar life experiences but she was just opposite to him as he didn't back down because of how the villagers treated him...he tried to prove to everyone wrong where as Hinata was broken and depressed because of how her father and clan treats her and hearing her sad and broken voice made him feel worse as she finally finished.

"I know how it feels...how it's almost unbearable isn't it, the feeling of being alone." he said. The words slipping out of his mouth before he even knew what they were.

Hinata looked up at the boy in complete shock and Naruto felt how he looked.

'Where did that come from?' he silently asked himself. The words just came out, he hadn't thought about what he was saying until he had already said it. Naruto could practically feel the shit storm that was going to inside him because of that one simple sentence. However, Naruto didn't regret saying it. Those few words were how he truly felt and now there was no going back.

"I know that feeling Hinata, I have been there in that dark and lonely place but then I fight... and will keep fighting until the very end to prove they are wrong and I won't let anyone stop me. That's why I won't ever give up I will until I prove them wrong" Naruto said as he felt that maybe hearing about his life may help the girl somehow.

"Even I want to fight but I'm too weak," she told Naruto "that's what everyone say's, how can I fight like you if I am week" she asked

"Then you will always be weak and coward. You'll be a burden to everyone if you continue to act like this," Naruto snapped at her in an honest tone. The words cut Hinata deep, she could see her father saying something similar but in a harsher and disappointed tone. She wished her mother was still alive, she knew what to do.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked Naruto

"You fight. Fight to defend yourself and people you love" replied Naruto the voice that was full of confidence.

Something clicked in Hinata's mind. She remembered her mother saying something like that when she died two years ago.

 **Flashback (Two years back)**

A 3 year old Hinata walked into the room where her mother was resting. She saw her mother laying on her bed looking peaceful, like an angel.

"Hinata, my beautiful daughter," called her mother weakly "Come here. I'm so proud of you. I know you'll grow into a strong young woman one day. I need you to promise me to you'll always look after your baby sister and protect her."

"I promise mommy. I'll do my best," replied Hinata

"I know you will, my lovely. But protect all of those who are precious to you as well. Don't be afraid dear. It's okay to fight to defend yourself. If they are mean or rude to you then you can fight to prove then wrong, fight with all your heart. Fighting to protect yourself and someone who you love is okay." Preached her mother, her eyes drooping, a sign that her time was up, "I love you Hinata. Now and forever. I'll always be proud of you," she continued before her eyes closed for the last time.

"M-Mommy?" asked Hinata slowly approaching, reaching out to her mother's hand to wake her.

"Lady Hinata, your Mother needs to rest now. And so do you" interrupted Ko and he took Hinata's hand leading her to her own bedroom.

5 year old Hinata snapped back to reality. The memory of her mother's speech lit a fire that was never seen in Hinata. This boy words meant nothing to her at first but now all he said made sense to her.

"I'll fight. I promised mother that no matter what to prove I am not week and protect people whom I love." said Hinata completely resolved.

"How? I thought you were too weak?" returned Naruto as he tried to turn the fire into an inferno.

"I'll fight" replied Hinata with confidence now at it peek.

Before Hinata could say anything out of gratitude for his actions, a rustling of bushes behind her caught her attention "HINATA-SAMA!"

Hinata turned around to see Ko her bodyguard from her clan looking absolutely furious. He then took note of the carnage around him the beaten or unconscious boys lying across the ground were the de...'boy' stood, "Hinata-sama, step away from the monster!" He yelled at he crossed the distance in seconds and grabbed Hinata by the wrist and yanked her away from Naruto. Hinata looked up at Ko in confusion but realization dawned on her when she realized that he was referring to boy that save her and gave her a new sense of confidence as.

Hinata yanked her wrist out of Ko's hand and glared up at her guard. To say that Ko was surprised by the action would be the understatement of the century. Ko had never seen the kind, gentle Hinata glare at anyone, heck he didn't even think she knew how to glare! Much less sending such a harsh and angry one like she was giving him right now.

"Ko-san. I would greatly ap-appre-ciate it if you would not call him such a cruel name." Hinata said in a mature tone, not stuttering at all except for when she tripped up over the word appreciate.

Ko was starting to question if this was really Hinata-sama at all at this point. Hinata could never go a full sentence without stuttering up a storm, and don't even get him started on the commanding tone! She almost sounded like the Hyuga heiress like she was!

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise as well before a small smile graced his lips, "It's okay Hinata-san. I'm use to it by now." He said and earned a sad look from Hinata, "B-but..."

Naruto held up a hand, seeming ages older than he looked, "It's okay. I guess I should head back by now Jiji must be worried were I am." He said with a wave as he ran out of the clearing.

Ko was beginning to think that someone had placed a Genjutsu on him. First the terribly shy Hinata stood up to him and glared now the demon brat was acting concerned about the Hyuga heiress. What in kami's name was going on here? Was he under some Genjutsu? Apparently not after he disrupted his chakra.

'I didn't even get his name' Hinata thought a little sad

 **Flashback ends**

Naruto smiled as he remembered the day; at least he was able to help someone who in need of some confidence boost just like his old man(Sarutobi) helped him. Thought it looked like she was now a arrogant little brat just like most of the clan heirs were but at least she looked better to him now than the day they met. From what he could see now was that even her father was clapping at her victory.

It was then he saw Hinata looking back at Kiba from the last stair of the stage.

'Why is she...?' Naruto thoughts stopped in between as he saw the sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

'Making that face even though she won' he thought

'Her eyes...They are just like mine use to be back then; holding back the true emotions you feel, holding back the real you.' Naruto thought as he saw emotions flooding in Hinata's eyes but just as quickly as those emotions appeared in her eyes they disappeared and she turned around and went straight toward his father never to look back again at Kiba.

"Alright now, moving on to the last spar. Will be a three way spar as we have an student missing…" he trailed off to see who was matched next and everyone saw his narrowing of eyes before he looked back up to the all of them with a stoic blank face.

"Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please step into the ring." he said in a tone of finality. Naruto grew a bit nervous, hearing all the whispers and seeing all the pointed fingers with the hushed whispers of 'it's that boy my father said not to talk with' being the most prominent in them all while most of the girls were chanting Sasuke's name and Shikamaru just walked to the ring lazily not looking in any such hurry.

'"Hajime!" instructor called out with Naruto and Sasuke dropping in their usual Taijutsu stance while Shikamaru just stood there with his hands folded.

'Ok calm down, I can do the just escape the shadows of the Nara as the book said and just use the Uchiha's strength and momentum against him.' Naruto thought to himself preparing for a win against both of his opponent but again eyeryone of them confused just like before when Shikamaru turned around and started walking away until he was finally outside the ring. Everyone watching the match sweat dropped at the actions of the Nara boy.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Iruka finally asked whose eyebrows twitch dangerously at the boy's action, who merely let out a lazy yawn and shrugged.

"You said that stepping out of bounds signifies defeat sensei, so I willingly lost since one of us must lose for this troublesome spar to end. It is merely logical for me to do so, to end it as quickly as possible, more so since it is too much work… and since traditionally the academy spar are one on one so by giving up I am continuing the tradition. It's quite logical..." he mumbled, lazily scratching his head making Iruka slap his hand over his face. Everyone snickered at Iruka's expense who decided to let it go since this was only the first day. And it wasn't surprising for someone from the Nara clan to do this; they were renowned for it actually and if the rumors are correct then walking of a friendly spar was kind of a tradition in Nara clan.

"Ok anyway Nara Shikamaru losses as he quits from the match so now the spar is between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Hajime" said Iruka and everyone's attention was back at the spar.

Sasuke and Naruto sprung at each other. Sasuke threw the first punch, aiming for a one hit K.O so he could brag about his first day academy win but Sasuke was taken off guard at how fast the blond was (which was the end result of Itachi's training) as Naruto was avoided his punch which was aimed at his face and went for a leg sweep which caught Sasuke and forcing him fall on the ground where he got a kicked on his back making him tumble backwards. Naruto uses the opportunity to rush Sasuke.

Sasuke who was still regaining his balance from being kicked, rolled back to get to his feet and then he charged at Naruto. Both engaged in an impressive Taijutsu fight, but alas for Sasuke as he didn't stand a chance against Naruto who had more experience than him in hand to hand combat as well knew the style Sasuke was using pretty well as Itachi frequently uses it in theirs spars.

As Naruto engaged with Sasuke in a pure Taijutsu battle, he waited and waited for that slight opening... that slight rookie mistake that every shinobi who didn't have much one on one battle experience with a particular Taijutsu style makes.

And his patience was finally resulted in a wide opening in Sasuke's defense as he attacked more vigorously than before in hope of winning, seeing the opening Naruto sunk his fist into Sasuke's stomach making him clutch his stomach, which was followed by a kick knocked Sasuke out of the ring.

"Enough! Winner Naruto!" called out Iruka with a not so liking voice.

While Sasuke stood their dusting himself off at the humiliating defeat he had faced even after training with his father for a year. No doubt the blonde must be laughing...

He was shocked when he saw an outstretched hand for a hand shake and looked up to see Naruto with his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"It was a good match." he said honestly making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise at his words. His gaze turned to look around and many boys snickering at his defeat.

"Hmph, toady is just the your luckiest day of your life that you managed to defeat an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto's hand away making Naruto frown while girls found it so cool.

"In our next spar I will totally destroy you." Sasuke said as he stepped down the ring.

'So...Cool' all of Sasuke fan girls s thought at once.

"Yeah we'll see about that..." Naruto said waving his hand as he walked out of the ring with a proudly smiling.

' **Meanwhile in the balcony on the second floor's hallways in the Academy…**

Two figures stood there, their elbows resting on the railing while their seasoned and veteran eyes stared at the battlefield.

"So, why are we here Danzo?" Questioned Sarutobi in a annoyed tone "this better be worth my time."

"Just have a chat my old friend, nothing more." Danzo said without turning around and Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow. Since when did Danzo called him 'just to chat'? "I want to discuss Naruto." Danzo said revealing his true intension.

'It could not be good if the war savvy ninja wanted to discuss Naruto. There is no doubtat all Danzo saw Naruto as was a potential weapon…or even a threat.' Thought Sarutobi as he heard Danzo "What about him?" he asked.

"He indeed performed quite well." Danzo said with a stoic yet slightly bored expression on his face asked.

"Indeed he did" answered back the Hokage with almost equal stoic in his voice.

"Though he could have done much better if you would have allowed me to train him…" he retorted dryly, quite annoyed to not be allowed to train Naruto.

"Naruto can wait Danzo. I have plans for him, but they can wait until after Itachi completes training Naruto. However, you should know that Naruto will play a key role in changing the village; if he wishes to of course" Hiruzen said.

Danzo gave his friend an odd questioning stare. "You won't force him to be a part of 'it'?" he asked.

"No, I will never force him to be a part of 'it'. Naruto will choose for himself, although I don't think he will hesitate to accept once I tell him what I want him to do" the Hokage answered with a gentle smile.

"Yes, the boy is quite insistent on becoming a ANBU. A chance to personally help the Hokage make the village better would be nothing short of a dream come true for him" Danzo reasoned.

"Hopefully he sees it that way"

"Ya hopefully but even then I want to keep a closer eye on him." Danzo said as he turned to look at Sarutobi.

"The same way you are keeping an eye at Uchiha clan?" Danzo's eyes flickered with some unknown emotion but it was gone before Sarutobi could identify it.

"No. I want to make Naruto a member of Roots." Sarutobi's rolled his eyes on hearing it.

"No, Danzo as I said Naruto will have to wait. You will not bring this up again unless you wish to see Roots disbanded 'for real this time'." Sarutobi said emotionlessly and Danzo simply nodded.

"Though If the nine-tail's chakra ever starts to leak then I will recruit him, regardless of your plans for him." He said coldly.

"Very well, Danzo." Sarutobi said before he used **Shunshin jutsu** to transport himself to the Hokage tower as he had no doubt in his mind that Minato's seal would hold no matter what. The promise he had made need never come to pass. But there was a tiny doubt in the old man's mind. If Danzo wanted Naruto, was there any length he would go to, any level he would not stoop to so that his goal would be achieved?

'Be sure to remember your words Sarutobi" The bandaged man thought darkly the Hokage **Shunshin'd** away "Soon… Soon the nine tails Jinchuuriki will be on my side… soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Day ends**

Uchiha Head Family House

"So Sasuke-kun how was your first day?" His mother asked him from across the table, she didn't get a chance to ask him earlier since he went straight to the training ground after he got home.

"I did okay, better than almost everyone in class, but there was this boy who was better than everyone else at everything, Shurikenjutsu and Taijutsu as well." responded Sasuke; he was ashamed that he wasn't on top like his brother had been when he was in the Academy.

"Who is this boy that is number one?" His father asked which could be interpreted as ordered.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He got 10/10 in shuriken and kunai, and his Taijutsu was faster than mine." Sasuke mumbles the last part although they all heard it as his mother sent him a sympathetic look. Hearing a grunt Sasuke looked at his father who was looking like he disappointed and was about to speak until his brother interrupted.

"Well Sasuke-kun, you need to start training harder, it looks like you found someone who would be a good rival." Said Itachi, nodding Sasuke looks at his brother.

'Hmph, my arrogant little brother, sometimes too arrogant for his own good and here I thought they could be friendly with each other.' Itachi thought who was a little disappointed by his brother actions.

"Can you help me train nii-san?" Sasuke pleads.

Itachi shook his head "Sorry Sasuke-kun, you are already being trained by our Tou-sama and Kaa-sama so it would be rude for me to take over your training in between also I'm very busy nowadays with ANBU so I won't have time." Sasuke looks down sadly but continued to eat thinking about Naruto and how he was going to double his training to catch up and beat him.

'I will definitely beat you in our next spar the Uzumaki...definitely' thought Sasuke.

* * *

 **That's it I hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews to improve the chapter please**

 **Next time on Rise of whirlpool: Naruto get a weapon, Academy, Itachi wipes out the Uchiha clan, and a lot more so keep reading and breathing.**

 **What weapon would you like it to be please review.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Coup d'état

**Previously on The rise of whirlpool**

 **'Humph, my arrogant little brother, sometimes too arrogant for his own good and here I thought they could be friendly with each other.' Itachi thought who was a little disappointed by his brother actions.**

 **"Can you help me train nii-san?" Sasuke pleads.**

 **Itachi shook his head "Sorry Sasuke-kun, you are already being trained by our Tou-sama and Kaa-sama so it would be rude for me to take over your training in between also I'm very busy nowadays with ANBU so I won't have time." Sasuke looks down sadly but continued to eat thinking about Naruto and how he was going to double his training to catch up and beat him.**

 **'I will definitely beat you in our next spar the Uzumaki...definitely' thought Sasuke.**

 **A/N - Special Thanks to BClassDemon for pointing out my mistake.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 5: Coup d'état**

 **Time skip two Year later...**

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

"Alright class and today we will start about the history of how the village hidden in the leaves lost two of our founding fathers of the village, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha..." the chunin instructor of the Academy Iruka Umino trailed off slightly when he gazed at one of the back benches of his class and his eye twitched.

In one of the last benches beside the open window, enjoying the soft and cold breeze brushing past the window a mop of blonde hair was sprawled across the desk, softly snoring away in silence and calmness. The instructor throwing a hateful glare at the peacefully sleeping blonde walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder and shook him vigorously.

"Naruto?" he called out in a harsh voice making the sleeping boy sight softly in his sleep.

"Hmm five more minutes..." he moaned softly and put his head in between his crossed arms happily while dozing off again. Iruka's eye twitched dangerously when he saw the blonde sleeping as if it was his own bedroom. And this wasn't his first time either; apparently it had become a routine of sorts. But Iruka could never reprimand the blonde for anything since when he asked him questions about the lecture that he slept out he would get answers that would go well beyond the normal scope of the topic.

The Iruka couldn't help but admire the boy's intelligence. But there were some major flaws too with his student, for example the carelessness and the ever free nature of the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki wake up!" he shouted with a twitching eye making Naruto's face scrunch up and his head lift off his desk/pillow for the time being. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and let out a soft yawn making the teacher's annoyance touch new heights.

"Will you keep it down? People are trying to sleep here..." he said within an yawn and kept his head down again to continue his slumber. The class broke out in a fit of laughter, all except Hinata, Sasuke and Iruka. Iruka gained a tick-mark on his forehead and growled.

" **I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!** " he shouted using his patented **Big Head no jutsu** making Naruto look at him in annoyance and wake up, his sleep now broke. He looked at his fuming instructor who was fuming like an angry bull and blinked innocently as if he had somehow invented the concept of man's first fire within his head. Iruka blinked back seeing his student's face of innocent realization when Naruto stood up much to his surprise.

"Oh Kami I slept in..." he whispered to himself making Iruka smile in relief. At least the blonde was starting to realize...

His praise for the blonde within his head stopped when the voice of the window sliding open reached his ears and he saw the blonde with one knee and hand over the window, just about to jump out. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto waving his hand to him lazily and smiling.

"I'll see you around Iruka-sensei..." he trailed off making the instructor shell shocked.

"Ja Ne Sensei!" he said and jumped out much to the shock of Iruka who broke out of his stupor and ran up to the window hurriedly to see the blonde jumping over the fence and running off into the village streets.

"NARUTO COME BACK HERE!" was the shout heard across half the village, courtesy of an irate chunin instructor watching his student runs off in the middle of class while his whole class laughed at his expense. The instructor sighed tiredly but couldn't help the small smile that lit up his face at the boy's antics. He always kept him on his toes he mused when he caught the collars of three boys and smiled at them sweetly.

"And just where do you think you are going Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru?" he asked innocently making them gulp and laugh nervously.

"Well you see Iruka-sensei..." the chubby boy said in a nervous laugh and the class watched their sensei start his reprimand over the three about the importance of history classes and the like.

 **Uzumaki compounds**

Naruto walked into his home the Uzumaki compounds with his usual smile and his hands in his pockets. He came up to the door and gave it a knock to have his unofficial brotherly figure open the door and he raised an eyebrow at seeing the blonde standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy?" he asked and got a nod with a smile back and stood silently, awaiting for an explanation for which he already had an idea of what was to come.

"Yeah the lectures were too boring, something about the founding fathers our village and stuff, I already know that. Plus, I thought since you are not leaving for any missions today so might as well use the time to train you know?" he asked making the Uchiha sigh tiredly. The boy did this quite often, whenever he was in the village on his day off. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't deny the blonde's words. If he already had knowledge of the subject being taught then he couldn't hope to have the boy paying rapt attention to it with the blonde's ever present carelessness there.

"You still shouldn't skip out on lectures Naruto..." he reprimanded half heartedly and sighed again when the blonde waved his hand dismissively and stepped in the house without a care for his words. He walked in behind his pupil and took to the training grounds right behind him as the both face each other in the middle of the clearing.

"Alright then let's perfect the jutsu we have been working over till now and continue on where we left off..." he Said getting a nod from the boy. He took out a scroll from his pocket and pumped some chakra into it to summon a basket full of rubber balls. Naruto groaned inwardly seeing those accursed things there that hurt like hell and watched Itachi pick up a handful of them in each of his hands and look at him like a predator who was about to ravage his prey.

"Alright you know the rules, dodge as many as you can by using only the jutsu I have had you working on and nothing else..." he Said gaining another nod from the boy. He started launching his barrage of rubber balls straight at the boy and smirked when he watched the boy disappear in a poof of smoke just as the boy was about to be pelted with the balls and was replaced with a log instead.

"The boy is improving quite a bit..." he mused and launched another barrage at the new location the boy had arrived at almost instantly. He watched on proudly as yet another perfect seal less Kawarimi was executed and turned his eyes to the left to throw his third set of rubber balls. These ones were really quick and Naruto wasn't able to focus his chakra quick enough resulting in his chest getting pelted by the rubber balls harshly and slid back from the force in a harsh cough.

"Kami does he hit hard..." thought the blonde glaring at his brotherly who looked on at his pupil stoically and readied for his next attack. He stood up straight and pulled off another seal less replacement just as the barrage was about to make contact.

"Yes that's it don't lose your focus Naruto..." shouted Itachi unleashing another attack at his student who performed yet another perfect replacement much to his happiness.

Three hours later we find an eight-year-old blonde boy sprawled on the ground like a bed sheet with deep heavy breaths, looking at the sky with half lidded eyes. His whole body ached with being pelted with sometimes with those rubber balls and didn't have an ounce of energy left to even move.

"Naruto?" he heard his unofficial brother call out to him and sat up with a groan to see him motioning for him to come near him. He stood up with a wince at his aching muscles and made his way to the man who smiled when his student was standing in front of him and put his hand over his head and ruffled his hair with a proud smile.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, you did well past what I expected from you." he Said in a surprising warm tone making Naruto flush in embarrassment yet smile a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, thanks Nii-san... I tried my best..." he said a bit nervously making Itachi smile. The boy never really went over the top and became a bit nervous when praised, trying to brush it off. It was a nervous tick that he had gotten used to over the past few years with him and it made him happy that the boy took nothing for granted.

"So why have you been pushing so hard for this jutsu Nii-san. I mean you had me master the Kawarimi to do them without seals, I mean no one really puts that much effort into it after all it's only a E-rank Ninjutsu..." he was cut off by the narrowed eyes of his brotherly figure/sensei who answered his query in his usual stoic voice.

"These are the basics upon which you would go on through your whole life Naruto. This Jutsu if used perfectly save your life more times than any other technique I know of in the shinobi arts. Why people never master it to the fullest is beyond me, but I won't have my student die because he wasn't able to pull off a perfect replacement in time and die in the battlefield for the lack of training in an E-ranked jutsu like Kawarimi." he explained calmly and Naruto nodded with a look of admiration for the man. He never settled for anything less than perfection.

"But why not the Clone Jutsu Nii-san? I couldn't ever execute that jutsu" he asked in innocent curiosity and grew confused at the frown that marked his brother's face.

"Because no matter what you won't be able to execute it." he stated bluntly making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. It was one of the basic three Ninjutsu required to pass the Academy after all.

"But why is that Nii-san?" he asked now completely confused since never had he heard his brotherly figure doubting his ability to perform a technique as dismissively as he had heard just now.

"Your chakra is far too much dense and powerful to execute a technique requiring such minuscule amounts of chakra even with the amount of chakra control I have drilled into your head." he Said in his calm voice making Naruto quite surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Then how am I going to graduate the Academy Nii-san? It is a necessary requirement to pass it after all..." he said in a worried voice but stopped seeing the smirk on his brother's face.

"I have a different type of clone technique for you Naruto and I'll teach you soon enough don't worry. The extra credits at the examinations will make you pass with even higher scores than you would if you executed the normal one perfectly." he said with a smile making Naruto grin foxily and nod in happy mood.

His eyes narrowed when his senses tingled making Itachi smile at how far his Sensing abilities were progressing as well ever since he had taught him the Kunai balancing exercise which he had yet to master completely but he was close to mastering it now.

He saw Naruto's narrowed eyes widen before he grinned happily and ran by his side to the figure that appeared behind him in a blonde blur.

"Shisui-nii!" he chirped happily and barreled into the Uchiha's chest who caught the excited blonde with a chuckle.

"How are you doing my chibi-blonde?" he asked with a grin making Naruto pout cutely and cross his arms with a huff.

"Don't call me that!" he said puffing his cheeks and grumbled when the raven haired boy just ruffled his silky hair with a slight laugh.

"Yeah yeah you're still chibi to me gaki." he Said making Naruto even more angry before he continued by bringing his lips closer to his ear making Naruto listen on curiously.

"So how is the technique I taught you coming along?" he asked in a slight whisper out of Itachi's earshot and grinned when he saw the blonde grin foxily.

"It's going great! I'm almost there Shisui-nii!" he Said happily making the Uchiha nod and smile proudly. He took out a small scroll and handed it to Naruto who took it with an excited look in his eyes when he saw the Uchiha symbol that the scroll donned.

"Then start on this when you are done mastering the previous one alright. I'll teach you if you have any doubts, just come over to me." he Said and Naruto threw his arms around the crouching Uchiha's neck who hugged the boy he had come to see as his little brother over the past year ever since they met accidently when he followed Itachi into the compound to see where he was off to since he rarely saw Itachi those days and that when he discovered Itachi training Naruto and then he himself offered his help to them.

Itachi smiled as he walked to the two happily chatting boys and coughed slightly to make their attention turn to them. He smiled in amusement when he saw the two of them turn sheepish and rub their necks in almost complete sync.

"So what brings you by today Shisui?" he asked stoically making him sight at the ever emotionless Uchiha prodigy and his friend.

"We should talk in private Itachi." he said in a serious voice making Itachi nod and look at his pupil who just smiled while walking out of the clearing with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I'll head back to my room to get some sleep. See you tomorrow Nii-san!" he Said while putting his hands in his pockets and Itachi took the Uchiha to the living room and sat on his couch to see the his friend really serious about something.

"Itachi I need to tell you something..." he said confusing the Uchiha prodigy completely though heard him out patiently.

"Your father as well as the whole clan is planning a Coup d'état against the village." he stated bluntly making Itachi's eyes widen in horror. A moment later they narrowed in anger which he kept in complete check, already expecting them to do something so stupid.

"Since when?" he asked emotionlessly making Shisui look down in anguish.

"A year now." he said sadly making Itachi quite shocked.

"You were always so busy either on your ANBU mission or training Naruto and even your father doesn't trust you to even bother to inform you about it which is why you are still unaware of it." he sadly.

"Hokage-sama knows about it" he asked making Shisui nod in return.

"How long has they known about this?" he asked emotionlessly yet again.

"Eight months." he stated seriously shocking Itachi to the core.

"Then why hasn't he done something about it already? Has his old age finally caught up to him?" he asked losing his temper a bit at seeing the situation so dire and Shisui nodded.

"He tried to talk your father out of it peacefully but all attempts have failed until now." he said making a growl die down in Itachi's throat.

"How long until they make a move then?" he asked the question most important at the time and Shisui looked down in shame.

"In a month's time, just a couple of days before the Kyuubi festival when the village is busy preparing for it." he Said in agony making the Uchiha prodigy fall silent and run hundreds of scenarios within his head with his eyes closed. He rubbed his forehead when he saw only one outcome coming on top each time and knew that Sarutobi won't have the power to really pull off the decision if it was made by the council elders.

"You have a plan then?" he stated more than asked and watched his friend smile sadly and in admiration before giving him a nod.

"Yes I have talked to the Sandaime about this too. There is a way with which I could defuse the situation completely for the time being" he said making Itachi raise an eyebrow.

His eyes widened when he saw his friends eyes turn scarlet into a three tomes Sharingan before the tomes spun, shrunk and joined to form a four pinned shuriken.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan..." he whispered in realization making Shisui quite shocked that he knew about the most forbidden of secrets of their clan but he couldn't expect any less of his friend.

"Yes Itachi, I have a Genjutsu the Kotoamatsukami. It allows me to plant new ideas into someone's head so subtly that I can almost create false memories and experiences for the victims to make them believe anything I want. I will launch the Genjutsu in a week or two on the clan elders and heads to make them stop the revolt and planned Coup de E tat. It is the strongest Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu in existence." he said making Itachi stunned. He always knew his friend was a prodigy like him in the Illusion arts but to think he was capable of such feats that not even he himself was able to perform. His friend really was a genius when it came to the art.

Itachi was about to say something when Shisui interrupted him "I have made my decision Itachi." he said while walking out and putting his crow mask on. Itachi however smiled sadly knowing that now there was nothing he could say to stop his friend, all he could do was to curse himself to not be able to help his friend as he stood there and watched his friend walk out of the compound.

"You should have come to me a lot earlier Shisui. Then maybe we both together could have worked a way to avoid this situation altogether my friend." he whispered to himself while shaking his head sadly and walked into his room in the house to get some sleep as his carelessness towards his clan weighed down on his shoulders.

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **Did you like it? Want more? Do vote, comment and follow me. Love you all. Tell me whether you liked it.**

 **Next time on Rise of whirlpool: Shisui vs. Danzo, Shisui dies and a lot more so keep reading and breathing.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Shisui's death

**Previously on The rise of whirlpool**

 **"The Mangekyou Sharingan..." he whispered in realization making Shisui quite shocked that he knew about the most forbidden of secrets of their clan but he couldn't expect any less of his friend.**

 **"Yes Itachi, I have a Genjutsu the Kotoamatsukami. It allows me to plant new ideas into someone's head so subtly that I can almost create false memories and experiences for the victims to make them believe anything I want. I will launch the Genjutsu in a week or two on the clan elders and heads to make them stop the revolt and planned Coup de E tat. It is the strongest Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu in existence." he said making Itachi stunned. He always knew his friend was a prodigy like him in the Illusion arts but to think he was capable of such feats that not even he himself was able to perform. His friend really was a genius when it came to the art.**

 **Itachi was about to say something when Shisui interrupted him "I have made my decision Itachi." he said while walking out and putting his crow mask on. Itachi however smiled sadly knowing that now there was nothing he could say to stop his friend, all he could do was to curse himself to not be able to help his friend as he stood there and watched his friend walk out of the compound.**

 **"You should have come to me a lot earlier Shisui. Then maybe we both together could have worked a way to avoid this situation altogether my friend." he whispered to himself while shaking his head sadly and walked into his room in the house to get some sleep as his carelessness towards his clan weighed down on his shoulders.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 6: Shisui's death**

 **A Week later (Two weeks left unlit the massacred)**

"So nii-san, are you sure you don't mind me coming with you?" Naruto asked Itachi as they walked down the market towards a shinobi store that Itachi had told him about.

"Of course Naruto-kun; now that you are in your third academic year it's time to get your some real shinobi clothing and some proper weapons and equipment. Even though it's the person that makes the shinobi, it is essential that you have the correct equipment with you and that you are wearing appropriate clothing." Itachi glanced down at his surrogate brother.

"So an orange jump suit would definitely be out then?" Naruto said pointing towards an orange get up in the window of one of the stores.

"Unless you want to be a walking target then yes Naruto, it is definitely out." Itachi said shaking at the mere thought of someone wearing clothing that color.

Somewhere in Konoha a Jonin wearing tight green spandexes with orange leg warmer sneezed.

"I will buy you everything you need, so don't worry. It sort of an early birthday gift to you Naruto-kun." He said patting the boy on the shoulder.

Naruto wanted to argue but he knew his brotherly figure would only tell him that an older brother was allowed to spoil his younger brother whenever he wanted. Plus his brother is an ANBU, so if there was anyone who knew the right equipment to wear and the correct clothing then it was him. He was the man who fought in the third shinobi war, was called as the Uchiha prodigy.

"Okay Nii-san!" Naruto answered getting a smile from Itachi in return. He was happy that Itachi still spent time with him and trained him even though his Itachi has a little time left for himself after doing all that.

After walking for another ten minutes they eventually stopped at a moderate size store on the edge of the shinobi district of the market.

"I have been coming to this store since I was a Genin Naruto. There is no place better in my mind to get your shinobi supplies then this store?" he said as he led the Naruto inside.

As soon as they walked in Naruto saw Locking seals on the door hinges. "To stop burglars." he mused to himself.

"Daichi?" Itachi called out just as a man in his mid-thirties appeared from behind the counter with brown hair and wearing civilian clothing.

"Ahh Itachi, it's good to see you. What can I help you with?" he asked as he noticed Naruto beside him "And this must be Naruto Uzumaki, you told me about. I was wondering when you were going to bring him here."

"Yes, Now that Naruto is in his third academic year, I believed it was time to get him his proper shinobi gear." Itachi answered in a mono tone.

"Well I am honored you came to my store. I am glad the shinobi of the village continued to come here even after my father passed the store down to me." Daichi bowed.

"Tou-san look, look!" a squeaky voice called making them look over to see a brown haired girl with her hair tied in two buns wearing a pink top and shorts with a sealing scroll in her hands. I can finally throw them all right on target." she said making Daichi laugh. "That is great sweetie. Itachi you remember my daughter Tenten?" he said as Itachi gave her a small hello as did Naruto.

Naruto looked around the store and it was no wonder why the place was popular with the shinobi in the village as well as why his brother liked it so much. On the walls as well as in secure racks were weapons of all different types. Swords, axes, nunchucku, Shisui and a whole range more.

On another side were rows and row of different clothing ranging from kids his age to people the size of Akimichi's and were in a variety of colors though most were dark colors; the brightest being a purple and red top and skirt.

"This all so cool," he said as he began to pick through the clothing range and find something that suited him while Itachi spoke with Daichi about something.

Ten minutes later he had five black tops with a blue stripe going through the middle while he a five sets of pants and sandals that ranged from black and grey in color.

Next he moved onto his kunai and shuriken. The ones he currently had been ones Itachi previous used and had given to Naruto since they were still in great condition. Itachi joined him and began helping him. He nodded approvingly at the clothes Naruto picked out.

"Kunai and shuriken made of chakra metal. Hmm... Good eye Naruto." Itachi praised

"Chakra metal?" Naruto asked not quite remembering what it was.

"It is metal that allows chakra to run through it, so that it makes the attack stronger than just using it normally." He said as Naruto marveled at it. He wondered why more ninja's did not use it.

They added them to the basket and continued looking through the shop.

They also got to a small section that had scrolls and inks for Fuinjutsu. They also sold sealing scrolls. Naruto didn't know that someone could sell sealing scrolls or other sealing related equipment.

He made a memory to save that information for later.

Finally they browsed at the different weapons they had on display as Naruto and Itachi looked over them.

"You know Naruto, Kenjutsu is very powerful and difficult art to learn. You must have read about the Seven Swordsman of kiri." Naruto nodded "Those seven where the best there was with a sword and about them it's said that anyone who has ever dared to stand up and challenge them have never been able to defeat them in a pure Kenjutsu battle." Itachi said as he picked up a katana, looked it over and handed it to Naruto. "Maybe you might follow their footsteps?"

Naruto took the katana in his right hand. He held it in his hand and swung it through the air a little. He looked it over and had to admit it was a beautiful katana and he knew the art of a sword was a major area of being a shinobi.

Itachi watched as a frown appeared on his face. "What's the matter Naruto?"

"I'm not too sure Nii-san. It is just the sword does not feel right in my hands." he said as Itachi and Daichi looked in surprise.

"Interesting," they both thought as for the next ten minutes Naruto tried handling all the swords that Daichi had but yet all of them just did not feel right in Naruto's hands, with him saying that they just felt off.

"This is an interesting development." Itachi said tapping his chin. "Are you sure wielding a sword is something you want Naruto?" Naruto just nodded his head."I want to be a great Kenjutsu user."

Daichi listened in and spoke what he was thinking. "You know when my father ran this store he always told me that a sword were like an extension of one's arm and that sword sin a way have a life of their own. "He Said that the wielder does not choose the sword, but instead the sword chooses the wielder. Maybe that's reason you don't connect with the swords anyway if one of these blades does not fit you, I can always make you a custom sword to fit you perfectly! Please try out these blades, I will make you your own blade off of one of these." he offered gesturing to the wall of amazing swords as Itachi and Naruto thought about it. Tenten meanwhile just listened and watched them from sideways.

"Would you make the sword?" Itachi asked as Daichi shook his head.

"Not myself, but I have a trader from Iron country that visits here a few times a year. He worked for my father and even did some business with. I can contact him and ask for a blacksmith to construct a sword for Naruto. The man he does dealing with believe it or not is Muramasa Sengo." he said getting a look of surprise from Itachi.

"Who is that Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Muramasa Sengo is one of the best blacksmiths of our era Naruto-kun. His katana's and weapons he makes are works of art and many would like to get their hands on one of his swords."

"He is also the man who built the swords for the Seven Swordsman of kiri." Daichi said getting a look of surprise from Naruto.

"Would you really be able to get Muramasa Sengo to make Naruto a sword?" Itachi asked as Daichi nodded.

"He was good friends with my father and always offered to help him. He gave me the same courtesy. Knowing that he is building a first class katana for a boy who wants to be a great Kenjutsu wielder, I know he will say yes. It might take a month or two, but expect one of the finest katana's you will ever see becoming yours Naruto." he said making the boy smile.

"But Why couldn't I just try these first?" asked Naruto gesturing to the wall of amazing swords

"They all belong to other people, some dead, some retired, some just spares. I cannot sell these blades, but you can certainly try them but more importantly as I as said I can have Muramasa Sengo built you a perfectly one" stated Daichi with pride. But even then Naruto tried them all, and out of the twenty five or so swords on the wall only one stuck out, a Katana with a red leather grip. Naruto pointed towards the swords

"This fell great, almost perfect." He lifted it up at once and Itachi couldn't help but think of how he found the blades somewhat familiar. Naruto inspected both swords and started slashing air. Both Itachi and the older man looked on in wonder, the kid was using a one handing swords that only an average chunin could only hope to use with both hands.

'Those are Kushina's swords! And he moves just like her! Could it be...? No it couldn't be right but those blond hairs and her moves...' thought the older man

"Naruto" Said the older man in a serious voice "I am going to give this sword to you. It looks like this sword has chosen you as its wielder... Just give me two minutes" he then ran off into a small office. Itachi took this time to get a closer look at the blades. The Katana was a masterpiece, the blade was made of chakra conducting material and the handle was of deep red leather with white stitching. The hilt was made of the same material as the blade and had swirling patterns on either side of the blade.

"Got em, here, these go with the swords" Said the older man holding a sheath. Naruto took the sheath and stowed the Katana in it before attaching it to his belt. "And this is scroll containing this swords Kenjutsu style. With the way you were able to handle the blade, you should have no problem."

"Thank you! How much do I owe you?" asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"No charge, those blades belong in your hands, now get going and learn to use them" smiled the older man. Naruto bowed and he and Itachi walked out the front door, both smiling from ear to ear. Well, Naruto was smiling; Itachi was smirking, thinking about the torture... I mean training he was going to give the blonde.

Tenten was shocked. Not only did she just see some blond boy a little shorter then she was just walked out with the sword that belonged to the Kushina Uzumaki! One of her idols! But also her dad gave it to him for free and... well her dad was not the type to give away thing for free, it was truly an unexpected event.

"Dad! Who just took Lady Kushina's sword!" yelled/asked Tenten, the only person that held she knew Lady Kushina in higher regards was her father, and to him that blade were priceless.

"That man my dear, maybe is its rightful owner...Hmm."

 **A Week Later** **(A weeks left unlit the massacred)**

Itachi stood in front of a bleeding Shisui whose left side of his face was bleeding because of the missing eye.

The Uchiha prodigy looked at his best friend Shisui calculating what had happened to have forced ANBU'S attack his friend. His breathing was hard he had suffered multiple wounds throughout his body then he looked helplessly at Itachi.

 **Flashback**

 **Half an hour earlier**

'I have no regrets' Shisui thought standing on a branch of a tree with his eyes closed 'Today I'll use my Mangekyou Sharingan and cast an illusion on everyone to stop the coup... This won't be hard, I should be done quickly' he opened his eyes reveling his three tomes Sharingan and was about to jump down from the branch when his Sharingan eyes saw the kunais and shurikens coming toward him aimed to kill.

He quickly used a seal less **Shunshin** jutsu and appeared on a tree nearby. He looked back, trying to see who attacked him but all he heard was rustling of leaves and suddenly out of nowhere a unknown masked ANBU with kunai came in front of him trying to kill him but he was quicker than the masked ANBU as he took out an of his own and used it to deflect the masked ANBU just then another masked ANBU attacked him but he was quicker as he jumped from the branch and used chakra to extend his jump distance but in mid air in saw another ANBU coming towards him and again he deflected the ANBU using the kunai in his hand.

"What the- ?!" Shisui thought as he sensed six chakra signatures approaching him and all knew was they were here intended to kill him.

He then used another seal less **Shunshin** to move away from the branch he was standing on and as soon as he moved from there four kunais with explosive note tied to their ends dug deep into the branch and exploded.

Shisui then moved to a nearby clearing hoping to see his attacked in open and his hopes were answered them five of the six unknown masked ANBU'S landed in the clearing just after him.

'So, it's the Root foundation' he thought deadly serious 'That means the person behind this is...'

"Very fast... Well reasoned, Shunshin no Shisui." He heard a voice as an bandaged man came out from the woods.

"Danzo..." Shisui Said as he looked over at the war hawk coming out of the woods.

"All of you just stay back..." Danzo ordered to his Root ANBU'S as he stepped in front of the ANBU'S and all the ANBU'S stepped back.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you getting in my way?!" Shisui asked to the war hawk.

"Kotoamatsukami... a visual jutsu that creates false experiences... Such incredible power, used merely to stop a coup, what a waste to such an incredible power." Danzo Said emotionlessly "How unfortunate that an Uchiha doesn't know how to use the Sharingan."

"If you use you visual jutsu on the clan... as long as the Uchiha clan exists, it's highly doubtful that another coup can be avoided and even if your plan worked, it is only for this instance. There is no guarantee that the same thing will not happen again. On the contrary, it probably will happen again, Sooner or later, the Hidden Leaf Village will have to deal with the Uchiha. If so, by exterminating the Uchiha now... the future of the village will be secure, don't you think?" Danzo asked Shisui.

"Danzo, you were plotting this all along..." Shisui Said with his Sharingan eyes blazing in anger.

"This is all for the sake of attaining true peace for the leaf." Danzo Said though time instead of his ever emotionless voice he Said in a voice filled with determination "Shisui... Do not worry I will make good use of your eyes." Danzo Said and got in a battle position as Shisui took out his tant _ō._

 _Danzo and Shisui stood still both in their respective battle stances looking at each other as if waiting for something to happen and just then a gentle breeze flew through the clearing carrying a single leaf which flowed in the air in midair between Shisui and Danzo and was slowly descended downwards, and then just as the leaf touched the ground both Danzo and Shisui spring toward each other._

 _Shisui didn't answer and instead threw a kunai laced with explosive tag at Danzo quickly._

 _There was a loud explosion and fire started burning in the place where Danzo had stood before. Although the man was not visible at all._

 _"Where is he?" thought Shisui_

 _His danger senses kicked off and he immediately jumped high in the air, just a moment later there was a slash. Shisui looked down and he saw Danzo had tried to slice his head off with a kunai._

 _But why was the man standing there with a calm face?_

 _"Shit" thought Shisui alarmingly_

 _In the last moment, he blocked an attack from behind with the help of his tantō, but he soon received a very hard kick on his back, which sent him crashing towards the woods._

 _'A elemental clone, but when did he made that?' thought Shisui frustratingly, his left shoulder was badly injured but he could fight._

 _For now._

 _He looked behind and saw Danzo standing in the same place with a neutral expression on his face._

 _"You are still a prodigy, you have good reflexes, but you cannot defeat me," Danzo calmly said_

 _"We'll see," Shisui answered neutrally, it wouldn't do any good if he fell for Danzo's jabs._

 _"When did you made that clone?" asked Shisui sternly, he would try to buy himself as much time as possible._

 _"So, you noticed I am a clone. You were always a good Shinobi, but you won't be getting any answers from me," Danzo said in an emotionless voice and crumbled into dust reveling that he was using_ Koujin Bunshin no Jutsu (Dust Clone Technique) as the real Danzo steeped in front

 _"Then, I'll beat it out of you," Said Shisui and prepared to attack._

 _Shisui jumped in the air, and launched a kunai towards Danzo at high speed._

 _"Pitiful" thought Danzo disappointingly_

 _He was quite surprised when the kunai exploded and his vision was disrupted._

 _"Flash Bomb, so he attached it within his kunai. Smart," thought Danzo analytically_

 _"_ Katon: Shouidan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incendiary Technique) _)"_

 _Danzo heard Shisui's voice in the clearing, he saw multiple_ gelatinous balls _approaching his position. He immediately used a_ **Shunshin** to move _in different directions._

 _"Now"_

 _Shisui suddenly came out of the ground beneath Danzo's feet and with all his energy attacked Danzo._

 _Danzo received a high kick on his chin, which sent him flying in the air. Shisui grabbed his arm, and swinged him wildly and sent him crashing towards the trees._

 _A considerable amount of blood was leaking out of his mouth. Shisui then use the momentary distracted Danzo to_ _ **Shunshin**_ _towards Danzo and even before Danzo could even realize he gave Danzo a cut across his right arm disabling him and then..._

 _"_ Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)" Shisui called out and expelled a massive fire ball from his mouth which crashed on to Danzo sending him flying across the trees.

 _"Your Ninjutsu attacks have improved." Shisui heard a voice behind him and his eyes widened "Earth and fire style attack huh, you used a flash bomb to disrupt my field of vision, then you distracted me with your previous attack in order to hit me with your fireball. Pretty impressive strategy; but only good enough to catch my clone off guard." Shisui sprung around to see Danzo stand their neutrally even though his right shoulder was bleeding badly._

 _'He must have used_ **Kawarimi** jutsu to escape my fireball' Shisui thought and cursed himself for taking Danzo lightly.

"How persistent you are Shisui. You've earned you reputation as the strongest of the Uchiha." Danzo said surprisingly praising Shisui "I suppose I must force an opportunity upon you." Danzo waved his hand and all of the five Root ANBU'S Shisui previously escaped attacked him.

They started to throw Kunai's and shurikens at Shisui which he deflected using his tantō suddenly _Shisui sensed someone behind him and looked back and to see Danzo standing there which surprised Shisui and Danzo used it to attack Shisui._

 _Before Shisui could even realized Danzo's finger plucked his left eye out of his eye socket. Shisui backed off a few steps feeling the feeling the stinging pain in his eye socket, it was then he caught up with the moment and realized he was missing an eye._

 _'I can't let this happen' Shisui thought grinding his teeth and in a sudden motion he took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground spreading a cloud of smoke through the clearing._

 _A few moments later when the smoke cleared Shisui was nowhere to be seen but Danzo didn't looked surprised by that._

 _"Get him! He couldn't have gone far, after him" Danzo ordered his ANBU'S_

 _Else were Shisui was dashing through the forest but when he looked back he saw even now the five Root ANBU's were still on his trying to catch him. It was then one of the Root ANBU'S started throwing kunai's at him which he deflected using his tantō but then noticed a small orb which was thrown along with the kunais about to hit his tantō and as soon as it hit the tantō it exploded giving out a purple cloud of smoke._

 _Seeing the purple smoke Shisui's immediately_ _ **Shunshin'd**_ _himself away from the cloud of smoke. "Poison cloud" he thought and suddenly he fell down on here knees and his vision blurred "I must have inhaled some of the gas." He thought and looked around to see the Root ANBU'S surrounding him and it was then he heard the ANBU'S surrounding in talk ._

 _"This is it Shisui Uchiha." The Root ANBU said as they all took out an kunai with paper bomb attached to it_

 _"I... I'm not finished yet!" Shisui muttered as his three tomes Sharingan spun, changed_ shrunk and joined to form a four pinned shuriken _but the ANBU'S didn't bother to notice any of those things._

 _"Aim for the legs, not the face" The Root ANBU said_

 _"Right...Now!" The lead Root ANBU'S ordered and threw their kunai's at Shisui as well_ _ **Shunshin'd**_ _to move some distance away from Shisui._

 _A few moments later the paper bomb thrown at Shisui exploded covering the area with smoke, burning and ash as well a second later a huge gush of wind blew through the forest slowly clearing the cloud of smoke revealing a gigantic green Susanoo ribs protecting Shisui from the blast before, i_ t has blade-like appendages on its shoulders, the side of its face, and along its forearms.

"Wa...What is that?!" The Root ANBU'S eyes widened seeing such a gigantic figure before them and before they can catch up with the moment Shisui unleash a barrage of chakra needles, _instantly killing_ three of the five ANBU'S who were not fast enough to react and jump out of the way.

Soon the Susanoo began to fade as Shisui having _inhaled some of the poisonous gas and as soon as the Susanoo fade away the ANBU'S again attacked Shisui. It was then Itachi appeared in front of Shisui and used a Flash paper bomb to disrupt the ANBU'S field of vision and then faster that the ANBU'S could recover Itachi used a fire ball jutsu instantly killing the two ANBU'S._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

"I thought...that you were on a mission...?" Shisui questioned calmly not even bothered about is missing left eye

"Something didn't feel right, so... I came back." Itachi said looking a bit worried about his friend's missing left eye.

"Glad you did." Shisui said with a smile

"Don't worry about it..." Itachi and Shisui stared at each other in silence for a few moments "let move out of here before any of those ANBU finds us." Itachi said and grabbed Shisui's arm and used **Shunshin** jutsu to Shunshin them to a cliff on the side of the Naka river.

"Root foundation is involved." Shisui said as soon as they reached the cliff "Unfortunately, it seems like now with my left eye missing there's no way to stop the Uchiha's coup. If internal warfare breaks out in the Leaf, the neighboring countries will invade... and war will begin." Shisui said in a serious tone

"Danzo took my left eye. It seems he didn't trust what I was trying to do... and he will resort to anything to protect the Hidden Leaf Village." Said Shisui touching his left eye socket _"They will probably come after my right eye too..." Shisui said and placed his fingers over his eyes covering it. "Before that happens I want you to have it" Shisui said and ripped his eye ball out of the socket without any hesitation while Itachi although looked calm from outside, a single drop of tear demonstrated the pain he was feeling inside._

"You are really the only friend I could trust Itachi; protect the village and the Uchiha name as well." Shisui said as he handed over his eye to the Uchiha prodigy while Itachi nodded to the wish of his best friend and took the eye as he summoned a crow and implanted Shisui's eye into a crow.

"But I..." Itachi was interrupted in between as Shisui spoke "And... That isn't the only thing that I need to give you. I am going to give you a new power too... The Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi's eyes widened hearing that as he realized what his friend was talking about.

"Shisui... You can't!" Itachi said trying to stop Shisui but Shisui shook his head.

"I am not going to last long anyway. Take it as a gift... My dying wish." Shisui then put his hand on Itachi's shoulder "You must remain calm, my friend. That's what Itachi Uchiha is. I'm positive you can do this; so don't worry. It'll will be fine." Hearing the Itachi eyes softened and he dropped his head while tears streamed down his face.

'I will carry your will for the Uchiha...' Itachi thought as he continued hearing his friend's last words.

"From now on... You may be forced to walk a long, dark path. One that's filled with pain and suffering. I have to apologize... That I can't be with you through it all. Still, I hope you don't falter from your path, And keep moving forward as a Leaf Ninja. I believe in you" Shisui said calmly fully accepting his fate while Itachi grinded his teeth against each other "That's is why I'm able to ask you to carry my will... And The Mangekyo whew... Thank you for everything. I guess this is the end of road for me. But this will pave a new way for you...And this give you a new power."

"Well, Itachi... Now, the time has come...Make a new way for yourself with you own hands, You can do that I know you can..." Shisui said as Itachi clenched his hands "And before go I have one last request..." Hearing that Itachi looked up wondering what his friend could request "Take care of Naruto..." Itachi eyes widened once again "I know how much you care for him, ever if you never admit it to yourself. Protect him Itachi... protect the village and protect the things you care about... See you friend, I'll leave the rest... to you." Shisui said and with that Itachi's best friend the other known Shunshin no Shisui jumped of the cliff in front of Itachi's very own eyes.

A tear formed at the edge of his eyes seeing his best friend committing suicide, he felt it the unbearable guilt settled itself onto his should then when he opened his eyes they no longer had 3 tomes but had a shuriken like form.

'Rest in peace, Shisui. I'll protect the village and the protect the things you care about... Naruto, Sasuke' Itachi thought looking over the cliff stealing his resolve and after a while he **Shunshin'd** back to the Uzumaki compound to rest for a few days and think of a way to stop his clan **no matter what**.

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **Did you like it? Want more? Do vote, comment and follow me. Love you all. Tell me whether you liked it.**

 **Next time on Rise of whirlpool: Massacred of the Uchiha clan, anxious Naruto and a lot more so keep reading and breathing.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Uchiha massacred

" **Well, Itachi... Now, the time has come...Make a new way for yourself with you own hands, You can do that I know you can..." Shisui said as Itachi clenched his hands "And before go I have one last request..." Hearing that Itachi looked up wondering what his friend could request "Take care of Naruto..." Itachi eyes widened once again "I know how much you care for him, ever if you never admit it to yourself. Protect him Itachi... protect the village and the protect the things you care about, See you friend, I'll leave the rest... to you." Shisui said and with that Itachi's best friend the other known Shunshin no Shisui jumped of the cliff in front of Itachi's very own eyes.**

 **A tear formed at the edge of his eyes seeing his best friend committing suicide, he felt it the unbearable guilt settled itself onto his should then when he opened his eyes they no longer had 3 tomes but had a shuriken like form.**

 **'Rest in peace, Shisui. I'll protect the village and the protect the things you care about... Naruto, Sasuke' Itachi thought looking over the cliff stealing his resolve and after a while he Shunshin'd back to the Uzumaki compound to rest for a few days and think of a way to stop his clan no matter what.**

* * *

 **Rise of whirlpool**

 **Chapter 7:** **Uchiha massacred**

 **Time skip two Days Later (Five days until the massacred)**

 **Hokage office**

An ANBU was kneeling down in front of Hiruzen and the elders wearing his crow ANBU masks clad in full ANBU gear. Hiruzen watched on with a sad gaze as he dreaded the order he was about to give to one of his most trusted and loving ANBU, but more importantly the boy, that had helped Naruto grow into the man he was now. But the dire situations and the needs of the village had led him to this.

"I'm afraid that with Shisui's death all hopes of solving this out peacefully died with him, all thanks to you Danzo."Sarutobi said as he glared at Danzo who remained calm as calm as ice and after a few moments Sarutobi looked back at Itachi and continued "But even then are you sure that you want to go through with this? I can get the black ops do it and let the village know…" he was cut off as Itachi spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, if the truths get out then other clans too might use this opportunity of the village's weakness and cause civil unrest that might even lead to a civil war and subsequently the break out of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It must be done by my hands and look like I snapped and went rogue. It will give you the time to solve this out and get the village's strength back up until you have to reveal the truths." He said and Hiruzen smiled sadly with pride. He always saw Itachi as a stoic kid who have gained just to my power but what he was about to do may not even let him live after he was through with it.

"But you understand the risks right? You will have to go rogue for at least ten years to a maximum of who knows when I'll be able to get the strength and unity of the village back up. You'll be branded as traitors and I will send hunter-nins after you along with the rest of the villages who might want to gain your head or your eyes due to your clan name…" he said hinting at Itachi who said nothing and kept his head down showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I understand Hokage-sama but it must be done. There will have to be someone to watch over the village from the shadows, and this time it looks like it is my time." said Itachi stoically and Hiruzen nodded with a tired sigh as the words he dreaded the most was about to come out of his mouth but Itachi spoke up first.

"Hokage-sama…" he said and Hiruzen motioned for him to go on."… I have a request." He said and Hiruzen nodded with a small smile.

"Go on child, if it is within my power I'll do what I can." He said and Itachi nodded.

"My little brother do not know anything about the coup or the clan's betrayal. He have kept them completely in the dark. Please I request you for permission to spare him from this dire fate." He said pleading and Hiruzen smiled warmly looking at the desperate voice of the seventeen-year-old boy. Danzo however spoke up.

"You can't seriously allow this Hiruzen …" he was cut off when Hiruzen slammed his hand on the table startling the elders.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR IDIOCY DANZO!" he roared as the cripple sat down in a little fright at the killing intent and he continued." We are shinobi not bandits who kill for pleasure or satisfaction, his request is completely natural, if he say his brother is innocent, then he is innocent. I trust my best ANBU captain that much…" he said as Danzo grit his teeth.

Hiruzen turned to the Kneeling ANBU and smiled warmly.

"Alright then here is your official orders…" he said and they nodded stiffly."Itachi Uchiha codename Crow. You will eliminate the Uchiha clan, all except Sasuke Uchiha at midnight and go rogue with the secrets of the night, on the grounds of treason committed by the Uchiha clan against the village. Do you accept the mission?" Sarutobi asked authoritatively,

'I will carry on your will Shisui... I will move forward believing in the part I choose for myself. The will lead to the future of the village... and my brothers. For that I will walk in darkness with the eyes you have gifted me...' Itachi thought stealing himself to accept the mission and then nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Itachi shouted as Danzo seethed in anger at being outdone by the foolish monkey. He couldn't even get both the eyes of Shisui to slowly turn the village's decisions in his favor because of this damn Uchiha prodigy. But now that Itachi was going rogue maybe he could get the last Uchiha child in his clutches, seeing his brothers or any other Uchiha member was not there now to protect him anymore he mused with a smirk and walked off. Hiruzen gazed at the village and at the Hokage Monument feeling the utmost shame at seeing the other three faces and how he had failed the village so much.

"I'm so sorry Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and Minato for what I have just done." He thought guiltily as he gazed at the Uchiha compounds

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Three day later (Two days until the massacred)**

The soon to be executioner of the Uchiha clan landed in an unused training ground.

He launched Kunai in every direction each one hitting the exact target right in the center and the prodigy looked at his work unimpressed with himself.

"So this is what my clan has turned into, leaving an Uchiha to kill his very own clan but not just any Uchiha the clan heads son" the voice had rang in every direction.

The Uchiha prodigy looked around with his Sharingan and then stabbed a tree to what appeared to be no one but then a man with a orange mask with only hand an eye opening materialized out of thin air with the kunai right where his head used to be but the man's head was barely moved to the right.

"Who are you" Itachi hissed out.

"I am…Madara Uchiha" then the Itachi's Uchiha's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"That's right Itachi I am Madara and I know all about you and your Mangekyo Sharingan the reason why I have showed up is because I would love to offer my help to you with the Uchiha Massacre" The older Uchiha explained. "but in return of my help I want you to do something for me."

The Uchiha prodigy looked at him like he was studying his next move then he slowly nodded "And what would you like me to do for you" the Uchiha prodigy asked.

But the self proclaimed Madara didn't say a word and just looked at Itachi like he was studying his for a minute or two and then he answered "I want you to join the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?!" Itachi eyes widened hearing the name, everyone in the ANBU knew about the Akatsuki, they were a group of S-class criminals who did any kind of missions at a low price in fact many small and a few major villages like sand, rock and mist preferred to have them take their suicidal missions but still no one knew anything about their members identity.

"I see... from your reaction it looks like you already know about Akatsuki" the one eyed Uchiha said "but I don't think you know our real motive" self proclaimed Madara reviled.

'Real motive?!' Itachi questioned in his mind.

"The real motive of the Akatsuki are the Jinchuurikis" self proclaimed Madara reviled and once again Itachi's eyes widened as his unofficial little brother Naruto came into his mind.

"Akatsuki's real motive is to capture the Jinchuurikis and extract the tailed beasts inside them and gradually elevates the tailed beasts from the shadows of the world with the objective of world domination." Reveled the one eyed masked Uchiha.

'No this can't be!' Through the Uchiha prodigy it was then he remembered what Shisui said to him regarding Naruto before he jumped of the cliff 'Take care of Naruto, Itachi... protect him...'

'Hai! I will protect him Shisui... I will protect Naruto' Thought Itachi repeatedly in his mind "I agree" he answered the self proclaimed Madara.

"Good, then I guess tomorrow it will be the end of Uchiha clan and there will only be one Uchiha left behind and well... that would be you" the one eyed Uchiha said and Itachi stoically nodded. "Meet me at the Hokage Mountain at 10:00 Pm then we shall begin" then he vanished into nothingness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next day (The Uchiha massacred day)**

Nightfall had arrived as the moon was high up in the sky and one or two late night owls were on their way home for the night or were just starting to and enjoy Konoha's nightlife.

On the top of an electrical post overlooking the Uchiha Clan compound is a figure standing. He wore a crow masks on his faces and then he jumped from the top of the electrical post but even then landed safely on the ground.

"Then let us begin" The self proclaimed Madara said disappeared then night settled into Konoha.

"Yes" Itachi drew out a tantō and stared at it, his reflection staring back a lone tear in the ANBU's eye that dripped lower and lower on his face once it hit the ground then the Uchiha civilians and the Police force all together fell left and right their blood splattered onto the killer's clothes.

One of the people who were the one killed by his hands were his Uncle and Aunt and from there he continued on the slaughter locking up all his emotions.

 **(With Sasuke)**

'I'm so late.' Sasuke thought, as he approached the area 'I'd stayed at the training ground longer than normal to learn the jutsu Tou-san taught me' he thought.

Soon after, he started developing a bad feeling. It seemed there was an unusual quietness there. He glanced up the electrical post, "Was someone just sitting there?" He said out aloud as he spotted a shadow, but when He stopped and looked, it was gone.

"I could've sworn there was someone there..." he convinced himself, and then looked around, and suddenly the lights were out.

Sasuke stood in the same position a little while longer looking around trying to spot anything unusual in the darkness of night, before he took off again. Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, as stared at the clan entrance in horror. There were two lifeless bodies of the entrance guard piled up one above another.

'What is this?' Sasuke asked himself, as he ran up to entrance. 'Who could've killed them like this? What is going on?'

But as he reached the entrance the area ahead him was even worse as lifeless bodies were piled everywhere. There was blood still flowing out of the people signaling the act had taken place not too long ago.

Then he started to made my way to my Uncle and Aunt, who had also been killed.

'Uncle...Aunt...Not them too...' he thought, clenching his fists. Suddenly, two names ran through my mind.

"Oh no...Father and Mother..." Sasuke whispered, before taking off. He ran home as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't be too late. However, he already knew that he was. Everyone was else had been killed. So why was he suppose to believe they weren't?

 **Back to Itachi**

For a rooftop Itachi was watching the three members of the Uchiha's Police force as they walked alongside the road, one of them had his Sharingan activate and looked towards the roof Itachi were standing on, only to find nothing there when he looked.

But when he turned back around only to find Itachi was in front of him and before he could react Itachi drove a kunai into his throat and kicked him to the ground as he bled out in silence.

"Traitor!" roared one of the two remaining Uchiha Police members as he saw his friend going down and tried to attack Itachi but before he could counter a chakra coated Kunai went through his chest and through his heart. He looked down at the hole in his chest before his eye rolled into the back of his head with the last thing he saw a crow ANBU mask.

Seeing this the third left Uchiha grabbed a kunai from his own pouch with his Sharingan flared with anger and swiped at Itachi. However Itachi easily dodged and drew his tantō out from its sheath. He swung it taking off the head of Uchiha.

With the three Uchiha dead, all that in the matter of 8 seconds, he then nodded to himself and moved onto to his next target and the worst part of massacre, once all of the other Uchiha have been taken care of he had to kill his own parents in the end.

He walked slowly towards the main room in the Uchiha house hold and saw his mother sitting on cushion.

"Itachi is something wrong?" his mother asked looked worried looking at her sons tight shut eyes then noticed the blood stained his clothes.

His Itachi slowly pulled out his tantō and pointed the end at the ground, tears started to spill from his eyes barely hanging on to the weapon that would end his Mother life.

Mikoto looked at him with fear stricken facial expression.

"M-mother I have been ordered to k-kill you and all to other Uchiha members because of the coup d'état the Uchihas were planning to start against the village in a few days." The tears flown freely down his eyes once he opened them revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan and a blood red color surrounding them.

Then Mikoto smiled with tears of her own eyes coming down their faces her son's eyes stood wide open.

"I just wanted you to k-know that I l-love and respect you I-Itachi for sticking with the leaf village and I c-couldn't be prouder as well you father is his bedroom and remember this as well... I forgive you." Mikoto said and stood there with a far-away look in her eye "Please take care of Sasuke" she whispered then closed her eyes accepting her death from son's hands as he stabbed her in the heart giving her a quick and less painful death.

He stood there for a few moments trying to subdue the pain he feeling right now after killing his own mother.

'It's your entire fault father, all because of you...' Itachi thought blaming his father for his mother mother's lifeless body on his feet then he stood up went wiped of his tears and made him way toward his parents bedroom.

Itachi walked inside it and looked towards his father who was on his knees and glaring at him.

Itachi walked up and stopped just in front his father.

"So you have made chosen this path?" He asked and if glares could kill a man, Itachi would have died a painful death right there.

"Yes." Was the only word Itachi was able spell out with the emotional turmoil inside him and his father surprisingly nodded his head and kept his eyes fixed on the him.

"It seems I have failed this clan just like my predecessors before me. Perhaps you can finally bring our families curse to an end." His father surprisingly admitted.

"I may not show it but I am proud of you Itachi... the only regret I have is that I can't see Mikoto before I die." Itachi's father said as behind Itachi's Anbu mask tear ran down his face as his grip on his tantō shook.

Taking a steady breath and calming himself with his grip on the tanto reaffirmed, he drove it forward and impaled his father straight through the heart. His father made a few strangled noises as life left him until eventually his body slumped to the ground, eyes and mouth closed as he went into the afterlife.

Itachi sniffled as his breath became heavier as he looked at his father's dead. He then took his mask off before picking up his father's lifeless body and then slowly he went back to the towards the main room when his mother's lifeless body laid on the ground.

Itachi then put his father's body right beside his mother, the man might have been a traitor, but he was still his father and he knew no matter what his mother loved his father unconditionally as well no matter how cold his attitude was towards them, Itachi knew his father loved them and the sentences he said before he just proved that, so least they deserved to be together whether in this world or after life.

Suddenly the door that led outside slowly opened to reveal his brother with the most shocked and fearful eyes he had ever seen.

 **Back to Normal story telling**

"Father...? Mother...?" Sasuke called, with a trembling voice, as he entered the clan heads house a.k.a his father's. "Are you there...?" he called out in fear.

He laid his bag on the floor, and took off his sandals as he came up the steps. He stood there a little longer than usual, as he focused on the dead silence which was saying that something unfortunate had happened in this house. It gave him an uneasy feeling on his stomach.

Sasuke slowly walked through the house, checking each room to see if anyone was there. Coming to a main room of the house he stopped in front of the door, hesitating to go in something in his stomach told him not to open the door but he ignored it.

He reached up to the handle, but immediately pulled his hand back, as he became aware of someone's presence. 'Someone's in there...' Sasuke thought, as his heart began pounding.

After standing there for a few moments he finally decided he had to do something, and once again reached up to the handle bar with his hands shaking he opened the door as he gulped and what he saw after that took his breath away; with his eyes widening. It was Father and Mother both dead.

"Father! Mother!" Sasuke screamed, as he stumbled into the room. The door closed behind him, as he saw someone else in the shadow. They were standing a few feet away from Mother and Father.

Sasuke took a step back, scared as hell. Gathering up all his courage he came up close to the person, and his face was revealed. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief; it was only him big brother who stood beside their Father's and Mother's lifeless body, looking up at him. Itachi ad his Sharingan activate.

"Nii-chan!, Father and Mother are both...I don't understand. Who could do all this?" Sasuke cried, so badly wanting to know. Suddenly, a Shuriken whizzed by him, slicing his arm and sleeve.

"Wait a sec Nii-chan...What're..." Sasuke trailed off in silence, staring at Itachi in fear, as he realized who'd kill all of them. To say Sasuke was shocked realizing it was his big brother who killed all the Uchiha clan members even their parents would be understandable.

"W-what have you done?" Sasuke asked, in a voice trembling.

"Foolish little Brother..." Itachi said simply. "I almost pity you..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then soon after, reopened them.

'Sorry Sasuke I have to use this no you' Itachi thought apologizing from inside repeatedly

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said, his eye changing into a shuriken like form. At first, nothing happened. Then...the next thing Sasuke knew was that back in the area of massacre. On the streets of Konoha as he watched in horror, as his clan mates were being slaughtered.

"NO!" Sasuke cried as he looked beside him, standing there was their uncle, who was trying to defending their aunt. Sasuke gasped, desperately trying to reaching out for them, as if it would change something.

"Uncle! Auntsie!"

It was too late; they were slaughtered by Itachi as Sasuke screamed, at the same time crying.

Sasuke desperately tried to defend the Uchihas who were being slaughtered by Itachi but all his efforts were useless, as he continued to watch until he couldn't stand it any longer. He followed his instincts and tried to run after them. However, He couldn't. His legs wouldn't budge.

Sasuke screamed, as bodies continued to fall, "Itachi! Stop it! Why are you showing me all this?"

Then more and more people continued to fall one after another. Sasuke watched as Itachi approached a group of three Uchiha police members and dispatched them in a matter of seconds. Man after man continued to fall, each one stabbed by Itachi's sword.

Soon, the scene had changed, and Sasuke was back in the house. Itachi was standing behind Mother and Father, who were now setting up, as they looked down, with an unreadable expression on their face. Then...with his sword, Itachi backed up, and quickly sleighed them...

"Itachi nii-chan! Father and Mother are...NOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed. Soon, everything was back to normal, as he fell down on his knees, then to the floor, breathing heavily. He looked at his Mother and Father, then up at Itachi.

"Why...?" Sasuke barely managed to ask, as he choked back tears looking at the floor. "Why did you do this...? Nii-chan, why...?"

"To test the limits...Of my ability..." He replied without hesitation.

"To test your ability...?" Sasuke repeated, with visible frustration. "You're telling me...that's the reason you butchered every member of our clan...?"

"It is of great importance..." Itachi responded as Sasuke mind became clouded with rage. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You bastard..." He muttered, as He got up, immediately charging at Itachi. "You're out of your mind!"

But before he could reach Itachi, he got punched in the stomach with full force, knocking the breath out of him. Sasuke coughed, staying in the same position for few seconds then dropped to the floor and laid there for another moment, then Sasuke gazed up at his Mother and Father, unable to keep from crying. He also remembered Uncle and Aunt's death. They'd meant so much to him. They were always encouraging him, and telling him "You'd do well in life, and would eventually surpass Itachi if you did your best'.

Suddenly, Itachi took a step forward, startling him. Sasuke quickly looked up, remembering how afraid he was.

"I'm scared." Sasuke admitted, getting up. He repeated it once again, before he ran towards the door. Sasuke wasn't aware of where he was even going, until he was out of the house and was on the streets.

"I don't want to die!" Sasuke screamed, all the while crying as he slowed down and stopped, as he looked up to see Itachi standing there.

"Please..." Sasuke begged. "Don't kill me..."

Itachi stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face but in inside Itachi was breaking down slowly 'I could never dream of doing that to you Sasuke' Itachi thought as he looked at Sasuke who was trembling, unsure of what do next.

'This is for your own good Sasuke' Itachi thought before he spoke out aloud...

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said trying to sound as cold as possible. "You're not worth killing..."

Another moment of silence passed by, then he continued.

"If you wish to kill me, foster your hate...Despise me...Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this...By all means, run way; cling to your wretched life." Itachi said.

"It's a lie..." Sasuke sobbed. "This isn't like you, Nii-chan...It can't be..."

'Oh! Sasuke you are going to make this even more difficult for me aren't you.' Itachi thought shaking his head

"I have acted like the older brother you desire for one reason; because I wanted to discover how powerful you were." Itachi tried to make Sasuke believe in his worlds which was qite difficult than he expected. "I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my own abilty...You have that potential. Now you hate me...now you'll want to defeat me. Which is exactly why I'm going to let you live. You see? It's all for my own benifit. Like me, you may be one of the few who can use Mongekyou Sharingan...But there is a catch..."

"You must kill...your best friend..." Itachi finally said at which Sasuke looked at him in disbelief.

"That's a lie..." Sasuke muttered, softly, his tears freely falling.

"Kill him...just as I did..." Itachi said which the most difficult thing to say for him as he remembered Shisui's death. It took Sasuke a moment to realize what Itachi was referring to. Then Sasuke's eyes widened, as he recalled That day...

 **Flashback**

"Do you know anything about Shisui Uchiha throwing himself in a river?" A guy asked Itachi. Sasuke stood behind as he listened.

"You and Shisui Uchiha were the only ones who didn't show up at the assembly yesterday." The guy continued. "It's funny. You kind of looked up to him as an older brother, didn't

you?"

 **End of Flashback**

"You're saying...you're the one who..." Sasuka trailed off into silence for a moment then finished asking his question. "Itachi, you killed Shisui...?"

"I did..." Itach answered, without hesitation but he did feel a sharp pain in his chest. "How else do you think I managed to obtain these powers?

Itachi for a moment of silence

"In the main hall of Nakuno Shrine; underneath the seventh Tatami mat from the far right, is our clan's secret gathering place. There you'll find a secret document; an explanation for the Uchiha Clan's jutsu...It tells of the visual jutsu's true purpose."Itachi revealed

"What..." Sasuke called out. "The true purpose...?"

"If you learn how to activate it, you will be the third person to have ever used the Mangekyo Sharingan, including myself. To insure that happens... That's enough of reason to let you live...Well, that's all..." Itachi said, before turning around as Sasuke edged back Itachi simply walked away, saying, "Don't worry, you're not worth killing...My foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me...Foster your hate...Despise me...Seek revenge. Then one day, when you have the same eyes as me...Come back and face me..."

Itachi looked back at me one last time, using the Mangekyo Sharingan. Soon after, the world around Sasuke faded, and then everything went black because the trauma he felt final settle in.

Another lone tear fell from Itachi's face leaving his little brother in Konoha all alone.

"I am sorry Sasuke" he whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the nearby forest outside the Uchiha compound

"You performed pretty well in their..." The self proclaimed Madara praised... hearing that Itachi three tomes Sharingan eyes materialized into a Mangekyo as he glared at the orange masked Uchiha.

"You followed me..." Itachi questioned with a scam and the one eyed Uchiha nodded without any hesitation.

"I saw all of it..." reviled Madara "though I must say I was disappointed when you left your brother alive..." he said as he shook his head.

"Anyway" Madara continued "I fulfilled my words and helped you wipe of the Uchiha's... well other that your brother but now, it's your turn to join the Akatsuki" Itachi nodded " So I expect you be at Amegakure by the end of this week"

'For Naruto' Itachi thought before answering.

"I will be there" Itachi answered as Madara disappeared back into thin air in a whirlpool like transportation technique leaving no trace behind and after a few moments Itachi also **Shunshin** heading towards the north of village as he his one more place to visit before he has to leave the village.

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **Did you like it? Want more? Do Favorite and follow me. Love you all.**

 **Tell me whether you liked the Itachi meeting with Madara part, I think it needs a little work.** **Reviews will be appreciated. Even if it is bad**

 **Next time on Rise of whirlpool:**

"One day they will come for you, Naruto." Itachi informed his voice was nearly a monotone, lacking both emotion and inflection that was commonly used.

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked his unofficial brotherly figure not quite sure what he just heard.

"And they will hunt you, Naruto." Itachi continued looking straight in Naruto's eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan "They will hunt you. They will find you. And they will kill you." Naruto eyes widened hearing that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto" The Crain mask ANBU said "the Hokage's has chosen you for a special shinobi training program and mind me if you.. if you are able to complete the training program. You will be officially, a shinobi of Konoha."

"Hai!" Naruto said with almost no emotions in his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And much more Until next time.**

 **See ya and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dear reader,

I am back. I know it has been a long time since last I updated this story and I would like to apologize for it. But I have my reasons for disappearing without telling all of you. As the Naruto series ended, it left me quite sour and without any motivation so I maintained my distance from it for quite some time, also I had some study issues so I decided to stop writing fiction. But that was all in the past. Just like me coping other's work. That's right, I admit it, I copied. That is why I am discontinuing this story and I am sorry for that. But that was me back then.

But now I am a different me, I promise, so I urge all of you to give me another and support me in my New Naruto fiction 'The lost clan' and soon coming another Naruto friction 'Built'. Just give it a try and in a few chapters you will notice the difference.

So, with this I would like to say once again that you all supported me on this story even though many parts of it were copied. 'The rise of whirlpool' will always have a special place in my heart as my first story the introduced me to the fictional world. Many some day I will restart I who knows...

So once again thank you and I hope to see you all at my new story 'The lost clan'. It's me dexter signing off.


End file.
